Contra la corriente
by IloveGingerBoys
Summary: si su romance se resumiera en una frase sería: "maldita mi sangre que es igual a la tuya"
1. prologo

**Prologo **

_Y ahí estaba James, su Jamsie , sobre esa camilla totalmente inmóvil a excepción de sus ojos que paseaban tranquilamente por la habitación, Rose agradeció que en ese momento estuviera solo y se acercó lentamente mientras intentaba en vano controlar sus emociones "eres una cobarde"-pensó. James dirigió sus ojos a la puerta al escuchar pasos, he inmediatamente se le iluminaron, la pelirroja se sentía fatal ¿Cómo iba a decirle adiós si la miraba así? "Contrólate Rose"-se auto reprendió._

_Cuando llegó a la altura de su primo, lo primero que hizo fue inclinarse para plantarle un beso en la mejilla para luego acariciar le el cabello con sus largos dedos. Se habría quedado así, acariciando el pelo color tabaco que tanto amaba pero su tiempo era limitado. Demasiado para su gusto._

_-James …-junto su frente con la de él sin parar las caricias de su pelo-James …me tenías preocupada -empezó por lo más fácil, suspiró –No sabes lo mucho que me asusté cuando descubrí que te habían mandado aquí…-hizo una pausa para mirarlo a los ojos- promete me…que no vas volver a hacer una locura de estas…prométeme que te vas a controlar y cuidar -sintió un escozor incomodo en los ojos -porque yo no voy a estar…-vio como los ojos de el trigueño se abrían con sorpresa y miedo -James …-sollozó- lo siento…no puedo hacer le esto a tía Ginny ó a tío Harry o a la abuela Molly…mucho menos a mi papá -lagrimas rebeldes hicieron su aparición -yo…no puedo, simplemente no puedo, tal vez pienses que soy cobarde y tienes razón, aquí el Gryffindor eres tu -río en una especie de sollozo y se separó de él._

_Los ojos de James expresaban dolor, ira, frustración…todo aquello que se siente cuando algo se nos sale de las manos, Rose aun llorando llevo sus manos del pelo de James a la nunca para quitarse su collar predilecto, aquel que tenia un dije en forma de "R" y con un vacilante movimiento lo puso bajo la mano inmóvil de su amor clandestino._

_-perdona me James….-se inclinó nuevamente y le dio un suave beso en la boca, y sin más abandono la habitación._

3 años habían pasado ya, y esa despedida con el paso del tiempo se hacía más y más borrosa e la mente de Rose, escapó como una cobarde-Se levantó de su silla mientras dejaba la invitación de la boda de Teddy y Victoire a un lado,-pero ahora, para bien o para mal debía volver.


	2. Chapter 1: Weasley prohibido

**Capítulo I: Weasley prohibido **

_-Adiós James._

_Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y corrió hacia la chimenea para aparecerse en su casa, se sentía fatigada, pero no físicamente, no, su alma estaba harta, dolía, dolía como nunca le había dolido, tenía la boca y las manos fuertemente apretadas. Como si no fuera suficiente tener que ocultárselo a TODO el mundo._

_-hola bonita.-saludó su papá detrás del profeta al escucharla llegar._

_Antes de que pudiera contestar su mamá salió de la cocina_

_-Rosie –saludó mientras se acercaba a su marido.- ¿Dónde estab…? ¿Estás bien?_

_-Perfecta- dijo Rose entre dientes antes de salir corriendo a su habitación._

_Se encerró en el baño abrió la ducha y dejo que al agua resbalase por su cuerpo. _

_Y allí bajo el chorro de agua, como una escena típica de un mal drama, Rose rio por lo ridícula que se veía. _

_Un sollozo se escapó de su boca._

_Luego otro y otro y otro más._

_Lloró, por un amor perdido, por los errores cometidos, por James, por ella, por ellos. Lloró porque se sentía sola, porque no tenía a nadie a quien contarle, porque lo que sentía era incorrecto, porque su actuar lo era también. Porque nunca nada, se sintió tan tentador y pecaminoso. Porque a pesar de todo lo que más quería era correr a sus brazos._

_-Rosie – Llamaron suavemente a la puerta.-Linda ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo?_

_"no tienes idea"_

_-no mamá, estoy bien._

Rose se despertó al caerse de su cama ¿era natural soñar con recuerdos?, Rose lo ignoraba. Con pesadez se levantó del suelo y se sobo la espalda, era la tercera vez esa semana que se despertaba de esa manera.

Se lavó la cara y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un desayuno sencillo. Se fijó en su pequeño apartamento, que en realidad no era suyo, para ser exactos pertenecía a su bella tía política Gabrielle ¿cómo había terminado allí? Fácil, si había una mujer que entendía que era amar un Weasley prohibido, esa, definitivamente era Gabrielle Delacour.

_-Vivo con Chaglie el muchos años mayor cuñado mío, cgéeme si hay alguien que entiende pog lo que estás pasando, esa soy yo, quédate en mi apagtamento si piensas que huíg es lo cogegto. _Le había dicho la francesa ya hace tres años cuando apenas y tenía 20, la encontró en un café seis meses después de su huida, la había encontrado por casualidad en una de sus visitas a sus padres, pues Gabrielle ahora vivía en Rumania con su tío Charlie. Molly Weasley había puesto el grito en el cielo, al igual que Fleur y Bill.

Su tía había sido su cómplice desde entonces, pero lo cierto es que nunca la entendería del todo, puesto que una cosa era vivir en una relación mal vista ante los ojos de tus familiares y otra cosa muy diferente era tener una relación incestuosa con tu primo hermano, hijo de tus padrinos y mejores amigos de tus padres.

Salió de su casa a trabajar. Rose se había refugiado en Paris muggle, por varias razones, la primera es que era más seguro para que no la encontraran, la segunda, tercera cuarta y todas las siguientes eran porque todo lo mágico le recordaba a James. Así que se limitó a ser mesera en un pequeño café desde el cuál se podía apreciar la torre Eiffel.

Su único contacto con el mundo Mágico eran los libros que de vez en cuando compraba para mantenerse informada.

Al atardecer mientras ponía en orden los manteles blancos, su mente vagó a ese pequeño recuerdo que su sueño le dejó ver.

_Rose se encontraba en su habitación al atardecer, leyendo, como le era costumbre, estaba hasta las pestañas de novelas románticas muggles, no todo es tan fácil, solía gritarles a las protagonistas de sus libros, ella era la clase de personas que le encantaba el romance, pero de los libro y las películas, porque para ella la cuota de amor de su vida se la habían llevado sus padres._

_A sus casi 16 años, Rose solamente había amado a una persona, se había enamorado perdidamente de la única persona en el mundo de la cual no debía enamorarse, su primo: James Sirius Potter._

_Lo peor o mejor de todo es que era correspondida, desde su quinto año James y Rose llevaban una "relación", si es que se le puede llamar relación a besarse en los rincones oscuros sin que nadie los vea, o acariciar pedazos de piel que el sol no ha tocado. Porque Rose ardía cada vez que James la tocaba y se derretía con cada mirada de él._

_James era alocado, salvaje y libre, todo lo opuesto a ella, a lo que debía sumársele esa adrenalina de un amor clandestino._

_Con determinación cerró su libro y bajo a el primer piso para tirarse a la chimenea y desaparecer entre llamas verdes hacía la casa de los Potter, sus tíos trabajaban y su primo estaba, ella suponía, en su habitación, tarareando una canción subió animadamente las escaleras, atravesó el pasillo y como si viviera en esa casa abrió la puerta de la habitación para quedarse totalmente inmóvil al ver a James devorando la boca de una cualquiera._

_James empujó con fuerza a la mujer, la cual lo miró indignada para después fijarse en Rose._

_-Muy oportuna – dijo soltando una risita._

_-vete – ordenó rotunda La pelirroja tras un breve silencio._

_La mujer la miró sorprendida, Rose solía ser muy agradable, no entendía su hostilidad._

_-L-A-R-G-A-T-E.-se aseguró de envenenar cada letra de la palabra._

_-pero…_

_-Vete- repitió James._

_La mujer asustada por la mirada asesina de Rose y la seriedad de James decidió hacer lo que su integridad física le pedía: huir despavorida. y con un "crack" desapareció._

_-Rose- dijo suplicante James antes de tomarle un brazo _

_Con una mirada fría, nada propia en ella Rose se soltó de un tirón y le susurró herida:_

_-Adiós James._

Ojala todo hubiera acabado allí. Pensó la pelirroja de ahora 23 años mientras caminada a su casa, todo hubiera sido más simple si hubieran terminado después de eso, pero no, aquella situación, fue tan solo el comienzo.


	3. Chapter 2: Scorpius Malfoy

**CAPITULO II : Scorpius Malfoy **

_Una semana después del altercado en la casa de James, Rose se negaba a responder sus cartas._

_-Rosie ¿hace cuánto no te ves con James?_

_Un plato resbalo de sus manos rompiéndose al contacto con el suelo._

_-¡maldición! Reparo -dijo apuntando con su varita la vajilla rota- no sé, mamá._

_Hermione notó la reacción exagerada de su hija.- ¿Se pelearon?- preguntó._

_-No, claro que no- dijo aun dándole la espalda su mamá mientras cerraba los ojos. Odiaba cuan perceptiva era su madre._

_-¿quieres ir a la madriguera maña...?_

_-¡NO!...-se volteó - es decir no, tengo mucho trabajo atrasado._

_-estas de vacaciones - alegó su papá - ...Vas a venir con nosotros._

_-pero papá..._

_-pero nada señorita, mañana iremos a la casa de tus abuelos y no se habla más ¡es el cumpleaños de Albus ! No puedes faltar. _

_Magnífico, simplemente magnifico, pensó con sarcasmo _

_Una persona golpeando la puerta hizo que la familia Weasley se distrajera_

_Hermione atravesó la sala y despeinó a su esposo en un gesto cariñoso, antes de llegar a la puerta._

_-Rose, es para ti._

_Y allí en la puerta de su casa estaba ella, la causante de sus últimos días como alma en pena._

_Hermione se sentó al lado de Ron para que la abrazara, dándole algo de intimidad a su hija._

_Rose estuvo a punto de perder la educación y cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero un: "se lo de tu y James" la hizo detenerse en seco._

_-¿qué?-preguntó anonadada en un susurro._

_-No creo que la puerta de tu casa sea el lugar más adecuado para hablar de esto._

Rose sentía que caía por un precipicio cada vez que veía la invitación ahí puesta tan inocentemente sobre la mesa central de su sala, tal vez podría rechazarla y seguir con su vida pero NO, el pergamino que venía con ésta, con un "Tienes que ir" seguido por un "contraté un traslador en el ministerio de magia francés solo para ti, así que NO LLEGES TARDE, o te aseguro que iré a buscarte yo mismo en mi escoba ¿queda claro? " escrito por su muy querido amigo rubio, era la constatación de que TENIA que ir. Volvió a leer el pergamino por decimoquinta vez.

_Querida Rose:_

_¿Cómo va tu vida? Sé que tu reacción con la invitación no fue precisamente de emoción, y aunque yo no soy nadie para decidir, creo que ya es tiempo de que des la cara, tus papas la han pasado muy mal desde que te fuiste y ¡Por Merlín Rose! Es el matrimonio de Teddy y Victoire, no puedes simplemente faltar. Tienes que ir, contraté un traslador en el ministerio de magia francés solo para ti, así que NO LLEGES TARDE, o te aseguro que iré a buscarte yo mismo en mi escoba ¿queda claro? Te espero en mi casa al anochecer._

_Te quiere:  
Scorpius H Malfoy_

_PD: Lily es la única que sabe que vendrás, pues es la encargada de las invitaciones, por cierto, no está muy contenta conmigo porque "le oculte tu paradero" ya se le pasará. _

Scorpius Malfoy era el único en Inglaterra en saber su "ubicación", no Albus, no Lily , ni sus padres, Scorpius Malfoy , su mejor amigo durante toda su estadía en Hogwarts. Pero Rose y Scorpius no se había visto durante todo ese tiempo, su contacto se limitaba a una carta cada 3 meses en donde Rose hablaba de su vida y Scorpius de la suya.

Confiaba en él, pero no le había dicho toda la verdad, en primera, el lugar a donde Scorpius mandaba sus cartas ni siquiera era su casa, Rose salía un fin de semana cada tres meses hacía un pueblo mágico a las afueras de París donde en una casa de una mujer squib que vivía sola, recibía su correspondencia y la enviaba de vuelta.

Con su tía Gabrielle era suficiente, de todas formas, era por su amigo que sabía que su familia estaba bien, que Lily era feliz, que Albus aunque la extrañaba, ahora tenía una linda novia, que James era auror…

A la mañana siguiente con un nudo en el estómago partió a Inglaterra.

-¿Cuándo va a llegar?- preguntó impaciente la joven.

-en unos minutos, amor.- contestó calmadamente el rubio

-No tienes derecho a llamarme amor- refunfuñó la mujer.

-soy tu novio.- señaló lo obvio el hombre

-eso está en duda.- declaró mientras se cruzaba de brazos y giraba su cara en un gesto propio de una niña pequeña.

Scorpius suspiró ante la tozudez de su amada pelirroja.

-Lily…

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste?- susurró.

-No era decisión mía...-vaciló - Rose es…Rose es como una hermana Lily, además no conozco sus motivos, solo sé que no quería ser encontrada eso es todo.

- ¿nunca te dijo por qué se fue?-preguntó Lily.

Otro suspiro de Scorpius antes de contestar:

-No, aunque…

-tú también crees que fue por James – interrumpió Lily – al igual que Freddie, Teddy y Albus. Básicamente los que sabíamos su secreto.

-Básicamente- afirmó Scorpius.- pero honestamente, no creo que sea todo. James es tal vez solo una parte de la razón total.

Lily miró el cielo mientras reflexionaba lo dicho por su novio. Durante los últimos 3 años había pensado casi a diario en Rose, se había ido tan de repente, había roto a su hermano de un día para otro, no lo entendía, se veían felices, dispuestos a enfrentarlo todo por ellos, porque se amaban, y de repente se fue.

Lily aún recuerda el día que descubrió lo que había entre ellos…

_Era el cumpleaños 16 de Albus , Lily estaba ayudando a poner los platos en la mesa cómodamente ubicada en el patio de la madriguera cuando notó a lo lejos a Scorpius halando a su prima Rose._

_-Pero que demonios…- por pura curiosidad los siguió_

_Scorpius y Rose entraron al lugar en donde su abuelo Arthur guardaba sus cosas muggles , buscando privacidad, Lily , siendo terriblemente cuidadosa se escondió lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlos._

_-Scorpius ¿qué es lo que te pasa?-preguntó exasperada Rose._

_-¿Qué es lo que me pasa?-Scorpius se oía irritado- me pasa que mi mejor amiga no me dice que mantiene una relación y vengo y la descubro comiéndose a besos con…_

_-Puedo explicarlo-pidió asustada Rose._

_Lily estaba acurrucada en su lugar con el corazón apretado mientras los escuchaba, ¡Por Merlín! No podía ser cierto. Pensaba, a su parecer Scorpius le hacía una escena de celos a su prima y eso…la estaba matando._

_-¿Cuándo pensabas contarme que sales con Potter?_

_Lily dejó de respirar. ¿QUÉ?_

_-No pensaba hacerlo… ¡NO ME MIRES ASÍ!, es que ¿Qué se supone debí decirte? "Oye, Scorp, salgo James Potter, si, Potter, mi primo" no es tan simple._

_Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Lily se sintió mareada._

_-¿Desde hace cuánto?_

_-Scorpius no creo que…_

_-¿Cuánto tiempo Rose Weasley?_

_-Todo comenzó hace un año…- UN AÑO. Gritó Lily en su interior -…pero lo hicimos oficial hoy._

_-Explícate -pidió Scorpius _

_-En resumen: hace más o menos un año empezamos a vernos como…algo más que primos por así decirlo, todo empezó un día en el que por un impulso él me beso, y me confundió totalmente cuando me dijo que le gustaba porque yo también había empezado a sentir cosas por él, pero estoy alargando mucho la historia, el caso es que hace una semana lo encontré en su habitación besándose con una mujer pero la verdad es que todo fue un malentendido, dime tonta pero ella vino a hablar conmigo y me explico todo y me dijo que ella fue la que se abalanzó sobre él y él trató de detenerla pero en ese momento llegué yo, y unos días después James le dijo que me amaba y que lo había arruinado todo, y por eso ella había decido hablar conmigo , así que quise decirle a James que dejemos de jugar y que tomemos las cosas en serio, pero él se me adelantó._

_Rose había dicho todo esto sin respirar por lo que al final del discurso terminó agitada. Lily no podía estar más sorprendida, eso explicaba porque el repentino ataque de madurez de su hermano mayor._

_-Wow- fue lo único que pudo decir Scorpius._

_- Lo sé – afirmó Rose - pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie._

_-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo - le prometió Scorpius._

_-Igual que el tuyo conmigo-la voz de Rose era socarrona- y no me mires como si no supieras de que hablo ¿cuándo piensas decirle a Lily que la amas?_

_Si Lily no estuviera ya en el suelo, seguro se caería._

_-¿Qué estás diciendo?_

_-La verdad Scorpius, es bastante obvio considerando como babeas el suelo cada vez que mi prima camina por tu lado._

_-Es complicado – se limitó a decir Malfoy._

_Rose bufó – Si, porque, que salga con mi Primo hermano es una situación de lo más sencilla._

_Los amigos rompieron en risas._

_-¿Qué crees que diría Albus si le digo que me muero por su hermana?-preguntó al calmarse Scorpius._

_-¿Qué importa?_

_-ES MI MEJOR AMIGO._

_-¿Y? aquí lo importante es ¿qué diría Lily?_

_-Tienes razón- después de unos segundos de silencio añadió -¿Qué crees que diría Lily si le digo que me muero por ella?_

_-Probablemente que te demoraste demasiado en decírmelo- contestó Lily saliendo de su escondite._

_Las caras de Scorpius y Rose se tornaron pálidas de la impresión._

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Scorpius trayéndola a la realidad

-En el día en el que me enteré de que James y Rose salían.

Scorpius rio con ganas -El peor susto de mi vida.

-Lo sé – dijo Lily rodando los ojos –La noticia más sorprendente y definitivamente la más extraña declaración de amor que alguien me haya hecho en la vida.

-¿La más extraña? ¿Quieres decir que hubo más?- Scorpius frunció el ceño.

-Ninguna tan esperada como esa, amor- dijo cariosamente Lily mientras le tomaba la cara a Scorpius y le regalaba un corto beso.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya me perdonaste?-preguntó esperanzado el rubio mientras la abrazaba.

Lily no pudo contestar porque un rayo de luz atravesó el patio , y en medio de la bruma apareció Rose al final del patio, con una maleta a cada lado, el pelo totalmente enredado y una mirada tímida que le dirigió a la pareja.

Lily y Scorpius no pudieron evitar sonreír.


	4. Chapter 3: La vida sigue

**Capitulo III : La vida sigue.**

_Estaba tan concentrada en salir lo más rápido posible de ese lugar, de alejarse de James que se sobresaltó cuando chocó contra alguien._

_-tía Ginny…_

_-¿Rose?- la sujeto de los hombros-¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Por qué lloras?_

_-James -respondió con voz estrangulada._

_-oh, no te preocupes, volverá a la normalidad en unas horas a lo mucho -la consoló mientras con los dedos limpiaba las lágrimas en sus mejillas en un acto maternal. Rose sintió una avalancha de culpa….su tía madrina siempre había sido muy atenta y cariñosa con ella. La abrazó y antes de que Ginny pudiera reaccionar, Rose le susurro "lo siento" y salió corriendo. Dejando a una muy confundida Ginny atrás._

_-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-dijo una voz a sus espaldas._

_Ginny giró para encontrarse con su esposo._

_-no tengo idea.-Ambos observaban el lugar por el que Rose había desparecido._

_-¿Deberíamos preocuparnos?- preguntó Harry._

_-no lo sé.-contestó la pelirroja. _

_-señores Potter-los llamó una sanadora-su hijo está por recuperar la movilidad._

_Harry y Ginny se dirigieron a la habitación de su hijo cogidos de la mano._

_James estaba con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared sentía como iba recuperando poco a poco el control sobre su cuerpo empezó a mover lentamente los dedos hasta que pudo envolver con su mano el collar que Rose había dejado allí, sin querer sus ojos empezaron a arder y sintió un nudo en la garganta._

_Su madre, sentada a su lado notó el sutil movimiento de la mano de James, la tomó con cariño con una mano y le acarició el brazo con la mano libre._

_-Hola mi vida- le saludó como solo una madre sabe hacer._

_Fred, alborotado como él solo, hizo su aparición._

_-Hola tíos- saludo-¿cómo está mi hermano de otros padres?-cuestionó_

_- Recuperándose, Freddie._

_Fred le dio una sonrisita a su tía de esas que solo él podía dar. _

_-¿Qué es lo que hacían exactamente para que mi hijo esté así?-interrogó Harry._

_-experimentando – respondió como si fuera normal- intentábamos encontrar una manera de modificar el hechizo petrificus totalus._

_Freddie también entrenaba para ser auror, él y James llevaban un año de preparación, su campo de acción en el cuartel de aurores era el de estrategas, y como parte de su trabajo decidieron aprender a modificar hechizos para hacer más agiles las misiones. _

_De hecho con tan solo 22 años, Freddie y James habían ayudado a que más de una misión fuera un éxito rotundo con algunas de sus modificaciones, ambos tenían un gran futuro, sin embargo era James el que más oportunidad tenía de llegar a ocupar el cargo de su padre, comenzando con el hecho de que Fred JAMAS en la vida ocuparía un cargo tan "tedioso"._

_-James solo se…desconcentro en el momento inadecuado.-añadió mirando a su primo._

_3 horas después toda la familia Weasley se encontraba rodeando la cama de James , el cual, ya podía mover todos sus músculos sin embargo , no había hablado , de hecho, durante 3 horas seguidas se había limitado a mirar sin mirar la pared ignorando olímpicamente las preguntas preocupadas de toda su familia._

_-¡Hombre! Pareces un muerto viviente- exclamo Fred en un intento de hacer lo reaccionar…falló miserablemente._

_-déjalo Fred –le reprendió, también preocupada Molly II, James no era de los de estarse callados._

_Bill Weasley llevaba tiempo notando la ausencia de varias personas de su familia._

_-¿Dónde están tus papás y Rose?-Preguntó Bill a Hugo. Toda la familia Weasley guardó silencio. Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada. Hugo dejó de respirar, lo que llamo la atención de todos._

_Bajo la cabeza para no mirar a nadie._

_-¿ocultando información? – Lo puyó Louis. Hugo enrojeció y James realizó el primer movimiento profundo: giró por completo la cabeza hacia su izquierda para mirar a su primo._

_Hugo se hundía más y más en su lugar._

_-no…se.- dijo vacilante aun con la mirada en el piso._

_-eres pésimo mintiendo-resaltó Dominique acercándosele lo suficiente para apoyar su codo en el hombro de Hugo- dispara._

_Hugo levantó la cabeza y miró la cara de todos sus familiares._

_-Rose desapareció.-dijo finalmente resignado._

_Todos guardaron silencio._

_-explícate-exigió la abuela Molly con un leve grado de histeria en la voz._

_Con un suspiro Hugo empezó a relatar:-mi hermana dejo un pergamino en casa diciendo que se iba, que lo sentía pero que no la buscaran, que estaba bien, y levaba planeándolo por mucho tiempo. Papá se puso como loco, mamá no ha parado de llorar._

_Las mujeres ahogaron un grito._

_De pronto la habitación se llenó de voces, todos estaban agitados, inquietos por lo que acababan de oír._

_-un momento -pidió Ginny –Rose vino aquí al hospital yo hable con ella incluso…"lo siento tía Ginny"…incluso, vino a –de pronto Ginny lo entendió todo, pero su hijo se adelanto_

_-vino a despedirse-continuó con voz ronca James._

_Freddie, Lily, Teddy y Albus intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa, James sin embargo seguía ignorándolos._

_-James…-susurro Fred._

_-Quiero irme a casa-exigió James cerrando los ojos._

Para James todo era tan irreal desde ese momento, volcó todo su tiempo y energía en no pensar en Rose, su carrera de auror iba cuesta arriba, a sus 25 años había modificado más de 200 hechizos junto con Fred e incluso él solo había creado unos cuantos que estaban en proceso de legalización, era guapo inteligente y últimamente mujeriego.

Seguía siendo enérgico, divertido y hablador, sin embargo tenía recaídas, y no podía más que ahogarse en alcohol hasta perder la conciencia, las primeras semanas fueron insoportables, su familia durante días giró en torno a encontrar a Rose; todo se calmó cuando la mencionada se dignó a mandar una carta, recordando que no quería ser encontraba, que se encontraba bien y explicaba que había decidido irse. Pedía disculpas.

Nunca explicó por qué se fue.

No pudieron identificar el lugar de donde fue enviada la carta pero al menos sabían que estaba bien. Parecía que Rose se hubiera evaporado en el aire, era triste ver a su tío Ron y su tía Hermione esperando verla llegar en cualquier momento, él hacía lo mismo.

James pasaba horas perdido entre sabanas, siempre con una mujer diferente, nunca quedaba satisfecho porque muy en el fondo, buscaba a Rose en cada una de ellas.

La odiaba y la amaba y luego la volvía a odiar y sin embargo siempre la amaba incluso cuando la odiaba.

Se encontraba sentado en un bar muggle esperando a su primo Freddie, ese día en particular necesitaba quedar beber hasta perder por completo sus cinco sentidos, en la mañana mientras se arreglaba una lechuza llegó a su ventana , en su pata llevaba una cajita y una nota.

La nota decía "sé que la extrañas, se paciente que ella volverá a ti" sorprendido James abrió la caja para encontrase con el collar en forma de "R" que Rose le había dejado.

Para completar esta "linda" sorpresa, ese día hace 3 años exactamente Rose lo había dejado.

-Jamsie –saludó alegremente su primo sentándose a su lado.

-Hola-le respondió desganado.

-no me digas…estás en tus días-bromeó Fred antes de soltarse a reír.

-Cállate idiota.

-y ¿cuál es el plan?

-el usual-dijo James levantando la mano para que el que atendía la barra lo viera.

-¿Emborracharnos lo suficiente para mantenernos consientes para llegar a tu departamento y allí beber como si no hubiera un mañana?

-exactamente.

-Mañana es la boda de Teddy y Vic-recordó Fred

-¿y? es en la tarde ¿no? Además ¿de qué te quejas? Si total, tomamos una poción y quedamos como nuevos.

-buen punto


	5. Chapter 4: La boda (Parte 1)

**Capitulo IV : La boda (parte1)**

-¿Segura que no quieres que lleguemos juntos?-preguntó Scorpius…otra vez

-¿Bromeas? ¿Quieres que mi papá te cuelgue del techo del ático?

-está bien, está bien-se rindió con las manos al aire-entonces nos vemos allá.-Finalizó inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla-no olvides tu invitación- le recordó dejando un galeón sobre el tocador.

Scorpius salió de la habitación en dirección a la casa de los Potter.

La casa de Scorpius y Lily era bonita, amplia, digna de todo un Malfoy. y una Potter.

Después de la guerra lo único que querían Draco y Narcissa era empezar de nuevo, con Lucius en Azkaban, la tarea se hizo más fácil, sin contar con la ayuda de Harry Potter el cual intercedió por ellos ante el ministro de magia.

Cuando Draco se casó con Astoria, ésta se fue a vivir con ellos, a los pocos años Narcissa falleció justo el mismo día en que Andrómeda lo hizo. Scorpius llegó al poco tiempo, alegrándole la vida a Draco.

Scorpius había dejado la casa paterna apenas y salió de Hogwarts pero su padre no lo iba a dejar vivir en cualquier lugar por lo que su nuevo hogar no era una simple casucha era más bien una casa semi mansión a la que Lily se mudó apenas cumplió 19. Fue todo un escándalo, el profeta creo rumores de un embarazo entre el heredero Malfoy y la menor de los Potter.

Scorpius le contó a Rose en una de sus cartas lo mal que la habían pasado esa época, pero todo valía la pena cuando llegaba a su casa y encontraba a Lily.

El galeón que Scorpius había dejado sobre la mesa empezó a vibrar un poco, un truco que su madre le había enseñado y que muchas veces le había servido. Era un claro "llegó la hora Rose"

Tomó la invitación y su varita y cerrando sus ojos apareció a unos metros de la entrada de la madriguera.

Sonrió ligeramente cuando vio a su hermanito, el cual estaba muchos centímetros más alto que la última vez que lo había visto, parado en la entrada esperando por un invitado para guiarlo a la hermosa carpa puesta en el jardín. Se acercó lentamente, Hugo estaba lo suficientemente distraído para notar su presencia. Aclaró su garganta

-Invitación – pidió Hugo sin siquiera mirarla por estar ocupado mirando a una que otra invitada.

-¿así es como recibes a los invitados? Espera a que le cuente a mamá- lo reprendió Rose cruzándose de brazos

Hugo giró tan rápido el cuello, que a la pelirroja le dio la impresión de que escuchó un par de vertebras sonando.

-Rose-murmuró abriendo sus de por sí grandes ojos castaño.

Tres segundos después su hermano la asfixiaba con la fuerza de su abrazo, había crecido, mucho.

-tonta…-Hugo no sabía por dónde empezar así que optó por lo más fácil- te extrañé.

-yo igual no te imaginas cuanto, enano-afirmó ésta intensificando el abrazo.

Hugo se separó un poco para darle un beso en la frente- ¿Quién es la enana ahora?

Rose rio un poco. Hugo estaba enorme y atractivo, su cabello usualmente alborotado a más no poder, estaba corto y bien cuidado, tenía la sombra de una barba y una sonrisa que derretía a cualquiera, su hermano siempre había destilado ternura por cada poro. Tomó la cara de su hermana entre sus manos.

-Ya eres todo un hombre, Hugo.-le dijo con cierta nostalgia

-Y soy totalmente hermoso.

Rose le atizó un golpe en el pecho y rio.

-¡ROSE!- gritaron dos voz a su espalda.

Lucy y Louis, los menores de la familia, corrieron a abrazarla.

Freddie estaba tirado en el suelo del apartamento de James en un estado deplorable, se movió lentamente estirando todos los músculos sintiendo la resaca en todo su esplendor cuando abrió los ojos y la luz del sol le dio de lleno en la cara.

Se levantó tambaleándose un poco y se dirigió a la sirvió café tranquilamente y levantó un poco la cabeza para ver el reloj mientras tomaba un sorbo.

Lo escupió todo- Mierda… ¡JAMES! MUEVE TU TRASERO EN ESTE MOMENTO.

Rose entró a la madriguera sintiéndose una intrusa era como si los últimos tres años de su vida hubieran eclipsado por completo todas sus vivencias en esa casa.

Y huir nunca le había pesado tanto.

Albus estaba cómodamente sentado en el sofá principal leyendo dándole la espalda a la puerta.

En los pisos de arriba se oía mucho ruido. Por lo que Rose pudo acercarse lo suficiente y Albus seguía sin notarla. Rose amaba a su primo más que a cualquiera de sus otros primos, habían nacido el mismo año, el mismo mes, ella era unos días mayor que él y junto con Scorpius eran los mejores amigos desde el primer año.

Rose abrazó a su primo por el cuello inclinándose un poco para poner su frente en su hombro.

-Lily estoy ocupado-se quejó Albus.

-No soy Lily-susurró muy muy bajo mientras le daba un beso sueva en el cuello.

Albus dejó caer el libro de sus mano y se giró rápidamente haciendo que Rose diera un paso hacia atrás. Albus, arrodillado en el sofá la miraba estupefacto.

-Hola Albus-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a la pelirroja.

Albus cerró la boca de golpe, tensó la mandíbula, apretó los puños, y su cara se puso roja.

-ROSE WEASLEY ERES UNA COMPLETA…-de un saltó bajo del sofá- VIENES AQUÍ DESPUES DE AÑOS ¡AÑOS! Y DICES "HOLA" COMO SI NO HUBIERAN SIDO NADA ¡ERES UNA EGOÍSTA! ¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA? ¿SABES COMO HEMOS ESTADO TODOS? ¿SABES LO MAL QUE LA HAN PASADO TUS PAPÁS, LOS MIOS…-tomó una bocanada de aire- James…

Rose se quedó totalmente quieta, Albus estaba parado cara a cara con ella con el ceño fruncido y con una expresión que no había tenido nunca con ella, escuchó pasos apresurados bajando por la escalera pero nada de eso importaba, sus ojos escocían ante la mirada iracunda de su primo, cerró los ojos arrepentida, porque su primo tenía toda la razón, era un completa egoísta.

Albus le rodeó con sus brazos – Te extrañé, no te imaginas cuánto.

Rose suspiró aliviada devolviéndole el abrazo con más intensidad- yo también Al

Ambos eran conscientes que alguien los veía desde el final de las escaleras, pero poco les importaba, ese era su momento Albus-Rose.

-¿Albus?-preguntó la abuela Molly

-¿se puede saber por qué estabas gritando?-continuo Ginny con el ceño fruncido.

Albus rio en el cuello de Rose y se separó de ella, aunque dejó un brazo en su cintura, para que la abuela y su madre pudieran verla.

Molly y Ginny gritaron al tiempo pero no se movieron era como si esperaran que Rose desapareciera en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué está pasando?-se oyó la voz de Hermione por la escalera, para que luego ésta hiciera su aparición en medio de su suegra y cuñada.

Hermione se quedó sin aliento al ver a su hija, Molly y Ginny la sujetaron de cada mano para evitar que se cayera.

-Mamá-casi suplico Rose.

Hermione corrió a abrazarla y casi se caen por el impacto.

-Mi niña-dijo casi acunándola, la tomó de los hombro para observarla mejor-No sé si gritarte, reír o llorar-Tomó entre sus manos la cara de su hija, y la miró como si fuera el más bello milagro que haya visto nunca.

Era muy tarde ¿tarde? Eso era poco, era jodidamente tarde.

-JAMES.-llamó por carta vez Fred a su primo, éste ya estaba completamente listo y James no se había dignado ni a despertar.

Como un último intento Fred le echó agua en la cara.

-¿Qué DIABLOS…?

-Vístete James, vamos tarde, yo me adelanto.-informó con rapidez.

-¿tengo que ir?- preguntó James tocándose la cabeza.

-ERES EL PADRINO- gritó exasperado Fred, y sin más desapareció.

Rose había abrazado y besada a prácticamente toda su familia, solo faltaban, Victoire la cual estaba encerrada en una habitación histérica gritando improperios e francés, su tía Fleur la cual intentaba por todos sus medios calmar a la novia, su tío Harry, Freddie, Teddy, su papá y James.

Tan solo pesar en los dos últimos le daba jaqueca, le sorprendía no haberlos visto aun, con un suspiro se dirigió hacia el cuarto muggle de su abuelo Arthur a buscar a su papá.

Caminar por la hierba en tacones era un acto acrobático con los nervios que tenía y por andar mirando al suelo chocó con alguien.

-Uy lo siento-se disculpó Fred

- ¿Fred?-preguntó sorprendida Rose.

-¿Rose?-Dijo con voz aguda Fred.

-¡Por Merlín!-exclamó Fred tomándola de los hombros, duro largo tiempo observándola de pies a cabeza, su expresión cambió de repente – James…- susurró mirándola a los ojos.

Rose sintió que el estómago le bajó a los pies, su piel bajó varios grados de temperatura.

-Rompiste a mi hermano, Rose-musitó Fred acariciándole una mejilla.

-Y me rompí a mí en el medio, Fred-confesó Rose.-Necesito saludar a papá.

Sin más siguió su camino.

-por cierto- la detuvo Fred-Bienvenida.

Rose simplemente sonrió.

Esta era una de las partes que más nerviosa la ponía, su papá

Ron se encontraba jugando ajedrez con su tio Harry el cuál al verla puso tal cara de sorpresa que Rose apenas y aguantó la ganas de reírse.

Sin embargo su papá tenía la vista clavada en el tablero totalmente concentrado, Rose se aclaró la garganta como hizo con su hermano y cuando vio que no daba resultados decidió hacer algo más drástico.

-Papá-lo llamó Rose

Rose pudo ver claramente como todos y cada uno los músculos de su padre se ponía rígidos, para después, igual que uno, girarse bruscamente.

-Rose-fue lo único capaz de decir cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de su hija.

-Hola papá.- dijo Rose sin embargo no se movió de su lugar, con su papá las cosas eran más complicadas, Rose sentía que necesitaba su perdón, que lo había decepcionado y herido profundamente, él siempre había sido bueno con ella, era el mejor papá del mundo y ella lo había abandonado sin decir absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué esperas?-la pregunta descolocó a Rose y miró a su papá totalmente confundida, Ron abrió sus brazos como toda explicación-ven aquí.

Como si tuviera 5 años y no de 23, Rose brinco a los brazos de su papá y lo abrazó con fuerza.

La ceremonia estaba a punto de empezar, Rose no había visto a Teddy y su madre le informó que le tenían prohibida la entrada a la casa.

Scorpius y Lily hablaban en un rincón bajo la atenta mirada de Harry, Ginny intentaba peinar a Albus, Fred miraba nervioso la puerta , Molly II miraba de mala manera a Fred, Rose estaba sentada en medio de sus padres ,quienes no habían parado de hacerle preguntas a las que Rose evadía con un "no es el momento", el resto de la familia se encontraba en la carpa ubicados en sus puestos

"¿Dónde está?" repetía una y otra vez su abuela Molly dándole vueltas a las sala Rose inconscientemente se preguntaba lo mismo.

La puerta se abrió estruendosa y Rose sintió que estaba en una montaña Rusa, su estomagó no sentía mariposas, las mariposas eran muy delicadas y pequeñas para producir semejante ímpetu, sus manos se enfriaron y sintió un corriente por la espalda que le erizaba la piel.

-Familia-saludó alegremente James con su sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Dónde habías estado?- regañó Molly a James.

-cálmate abuela, ya estoy aquí, eso es lo importante-le restó importancia James dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Albus, Lily, Fred Scorpius y Ginny estaban pendientes de todos los movimientos de James.

James sonreía como solía hacerlo cuando de repente la vio, y el mundo entero se vino a sus pies. Rose se paró de su asiento y se acercó lentamente a su primo, cuando quedó a unos pasos de él James pudo notar que su respiración era tan errada como la de ella, estaba hipnotizado por esos ojos que había extrañado tanto, azul contra café ,por primera vez en mucho tiempo se quedó sin palabras.

- Hola James -saludó con voz temblorosa Rose.


	6. Chapter 5: La boda ( parte 2)

CAPITULO V la boda (parte 2)

James no le respondió, se quedó paralizado, Rose recordó la última vez que lo vio así, justo antes de marcharse, y su corazón no soportó mucho, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no llorar.

Silencio incomodo

Intercambio de miradas entre Scorpius, Lily, Albus y Fred

Confusión paterna.

-Qué sorpresa verte.-comentó James dándole fin a el dramatismo, con un tono de voz cortes demasiado impersonales, Rose dio un respingo al notar hierro en su voz más gruesa de lo que la recordaba - Te ves diferente- James estaba a punto de un ataque de pánico, después de pasar tal vez los peores años de su vida, ella volvía como si nada y tenía el descaro de estar más bella que nunca.

-Tú también- Dijo Rose- bastante, para serte sincera.

Todos observaban el insulso intercambio de palabras, Rose y James solían ser totalmente abiertos el uno con el otro, jugaban reían, y hablaban por horas, nunca nadie podía meterse en esa burbuja que se creaba a su alrededor cuando estaban juntos desde que eran apenas unos niños…algo se había roto entre ellos.

-tu pelo está más largo, me gusta- James se estaba reservando para él todo lo que estaba pensado porque "me gusta" era poco para lo mucho que amaba esa mata de pelo rojo.

Rose tomó un mechón de su cabello que le caía a lado de la cara, ese que se escapaba de su elaborada trenza ladina y confesó:

-A mí también- poniéndose un poco rosada.

James sintió una punzada en el pecho ¡Cuánto había extrañado eso! Ese leve color rosado en las mejillas de Rose cada vez que la alagaba. Entonces se dio cuenta que Rose había regresado…después de 3 años de no verla ahí estaba con su pelo más rojo y largo que nunca, y con esa sonrisa de quien no está acostumbrada a que le den cumplidos.

Sin embargo no se movió, todo el tiempo que Rose estuvo lejos se abrió ante sus ojos como un abismo entre ellos, claro eso solo lo notaron Rose y James el resto de la familia pensaban que James simplemente estaba demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar.

James aparto los ojos de Rose, juntó sus manos en una palmada y dijo:

-Bueno, hay una boda que celebrar y el padrino ya está aquí así que ¿Qué esperamos?

Caminó hacia la puerta pasándole por el lado a Rose.

Ella lo vio alejarse sintiéndose feliz y desdichada al mismo tiempo.

Victoire flotaba hacía el altar colgada del brazo de Bill, su marcha era segura y delicada, literalmente brillaba, estaba mucho más hermosa que de costumbre, con el pelo suelto y ondulado adornado con pequeñas florecitas lila, el vestido blanco emitía luz, Rose olvidó por un momento el sentimiento agridulce del encuentro con James y sonrió cuando vio la cara de estúpido que ponía Teddy al ver a su futura mujer.

De repente Victoire noto algo y si su padre no la estuviera sosteniendo de seguro habría caído al suelo, se paró en seco a mitad de pasillo soltó el brazo de su papá, caminó unos pasos hacia los invitados y envolvió en un abrazó apretado a Rose.

Todos los invitados estaban observándolas atentamente, y un murmullo se extendió por la carpa, Rose podría jurar que vio incluso el flash de una cámara, Victoire tomó la cara roja de su prima entre sus manos y la miró como cerciorándose de que fuera verdad, miró a Teddy quien las miraba incrédulo y le sonrió. Teddy observó a su padrino el cual miraba el suelo con el rostro serio.

-¿Cuándo volvió?- preguntó Teddy en un murmuro

Su padrino se encogió de hombros:-no lo sé.

-¿cómo te encuentras?

-De maravilla-ironizó James rodando los ojos.

Dominique los escuchaba confundida.

Rose puso sus manos en las muñecas de Victoire y le aconsejo:

-No torturas más a Teddy, ve a casarte de una buena vez con él.

Victorie rio y le hizo caso, tomó el brazo de su padre de nuevo y siguió caminando por el altar .Dominique, la madrina le guiñó un ojo a Rose. James seguía con la mirada en el suelo.

La carpa entera rompió en aplausos cuando Teddy y Victoire se dieron su primer beso como marido y mujer

En un torbellino dorado todo se volvió perfecto para una fiesta post matrimonio, los adornos eran azul eléctrico y lila como Teddy y Victoire. Rápidamente la gente se dispersó por el lugar tomando aperitivos y bebiendo alcohol.

Rose se vio rodeada de gente, presentándose y haciéndole preguntas y comentarios incómodos como: "así que tú eres la famosa Rose Wealey " "eres la fugitiva del año" "¿necesitas un lugar para quedarte?" "nunca te había visto en una reunión familiar Weasley" hasta que su tía Audry salió al rescate.

-Estaba a punto de una jaqueca, gracias por rescatarme.

-Por nada, cariño. Odio a los aduladores.-comentó su Audry.

-¿aduladores?

-Toda esas personas a tu alrededor, no eran más que aurores compañeros de Teddy que buscan ganar puntos con Harry y Ron- bufó -como si tuvieran la remota posibilidad de ganarle a James para el puesto de jefe del cuartel.

El comentario la alegró.

Se entretuvo un rato cuando Teddy y Vic bailaron su primer vals, sus abuelos los siguieron, luego sus papás y algunos de sus tíos, Rose no recordaba la última vez que fue tan feliz.

¿A quién engañaba? Claro que lo hacía, la noche justo antes de partir cuando James le hizo el amor sin saber que era la última vez.

En ningún momento la pelirroja se vio sola, todos sus primos y tíos se le acercaban por momentos para entablar una conversación, todos menos James, por supuesto.

-¿te molestaría concederme esta pieza?- inquirió su padre apareciéndosele por la espalda.

Rose le sonrió con cariño y tomó la mano que le ofrecía.

Duraron un rato callados limitándose a bailar, Rose recordaba que cuando era pequeña, y pasaba por su etapa "soy un princesa" su papá bailaba con ella en la sala de su casa, ponía una suave melodía y la hacía girar haciendo que su vestido se abultarla. Fue ella la que rompió el silencio.

-perdóname, papá- suplicó.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, mi vida-su padre siempre tan…dolorosamente cariñoso.

-me fui-insistió

-Pero volviste-Rose estaba a punto de protestar- mira, si hay alguien que te entienda ahora ese soy yo.-Rose lo miró confundida.- Se lo difícil que puede ser enfrentar a los que amas después de haberte ido por mucho tiempo. Yo también hui.

Rose recordó que su padre abandonó a su madre durante la guerra:

-Pero volviste.

-Al igual que tú.

-Esta noche te dejaré disfrutar. Mañana vendrán las preguntas-advirtió su padre.

-Gracias, papá – lo abrazó – No te imaginas cuanto te extrañé.

-Está hermosa ¿no?

James dio un salto.

-Teddy, me asustaste

Se encontraban en una de las columnas de la carpa, James recargado en ella observando "discretamente" a Rose y Teddy con una copa en la mano.

-debería invitarla a bailar – sugirió mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

James simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-vamos ¿Vas a decirme que no vas a invitarla a bailar ni siquiera una canción? al menos para conversar un poco.

-¿Solo porque regreso? No lo creo, Teddy- alegó James con la mirada baja-Además no tengo nada de qué hablar con ella

-¿Nada de qué hablar con ella? – Rio Teddy, James asintió.- Por lo general cuando las personas comparten un amor clandestino tienen más de una anécdota que comentar.

James sintió pánico:

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?

-más de lo que crees.

Con esta última confesión Teddy se dirigió a la pista para atrapar su esposa de nuevo.

El baile estaba a punto de finalizar, ya quedaba prácticamente solo la familia, la música no había parado en toda la noche pero ahora un suave vals sonaba de fondo.

Rose, sentada junto a Dominique observaba a sus padres sus abuelos y sus tíos bailar, era una de las cosas que más le encantaba hacer.

-¿será necesario atravesar una guerra, haber sufrido mucho, o tener un amor prohibido para encontrar a tu alma gemela?- cuestionó filosóficamente Dominique.

Rose iba a responder a su prima con un "claro que no" pero luego recordó que su "alma gemela" era su primo.

-Tal vez.

-¿quisieras bailar?

Casi se cae de la silla de la impresión, sus manos se enfriaron súbitamente.

-James…-susurró

-Hola- saludó el sonriendo suavemente-¿bailas?

Se levantó dudosa:-claro.

Se dirigieron a la pista de baile cogidos de la mano, y bailaron como solían hacerlo cuando Rose no podía dormir y James la acompañaba y por uno u otro motivo terminaban bailando.

James evitaba mirar a Rose, en cambio ésta era lo único que podía hacer: observarlo.

-sé que no lo merezco-inició Rose-pero no me odies, por favor-James se limitó a encararla y se quedó allí, colgado de los ojos de Rose por largo minutos.

-No te odio-reconoció finalmente con un suspiro.

-tengo tantas cosas que contarte-confesó ella-y no sé por dónde empezar porque nada me justifica y sin embargo…tenemos tantas cosas por hablar, necesito explicarte y redimirme contigo-Una lágrima rebelde se deslizó de sus ojos pero Rose la limpió en el acto -¡pero que llorona estoy esta noche!-siguió llorando y con la respiración entre cortada dijo:-Te extrañé.

James olvidó esos tres años de dolor, de altibajos, de vida miserable y en un impulso ansioso aprisionó a Rose en un abrazo mientras seguían bailando, en su ser primaba la alegría a la ira, después vendrían las explicaciones.

-James -dijo con una sonrisa la mujer, y como una niña boba empezó a llorar-lo siento tanto James – añadió devolviendo aun con más fuerza el abrazo.

Acariciándole suavemente la espalda James le susurró a Rose-No es el momento-Rose levantó el rostro y se limpió la cara con poca delicadeza- por ahora, solo disfruta.- Y la acerco de nuevo para seguir bailando.


	7. Chapter 6: Albus-Rose-Scorpius

**Capítulo VI:** **Albus-Rose-Scorpius**

Una semana había pasado desde la boda y Rose había decidido quedarse, no, no fue una decisión a la ligera, estando en Paris lo había pensado algunas veces pero cuando, volvió a abrazar a James se había decido por completo, tenía que redimirse, tenía que hallar la manera hablar sobre…la razón por la que se fue.

Además era la semana más agradables que hubiera tenido en mucho tiempo, sus papás insistieron hasta el cansancio en que se quedara en su casa, por lo que en ese instante se encontraba acostada en la cama de su antigua habitación, sin embargo, ni sus tías ni sus primos se atrevían a hacer planes, pues pensaban que Rose se marcharía…otra vez.

Pero lo cierto era que Rose había puesto en marcha su plan de acción y el paso uno ya lo había completado. Ya tenía un trabajo.

Un torbellino negro atravesó de improvisto su habitación y cayó a un lado de su cama.

-¿sabes? Tocar la puerta es de buena educación-aleccionó Rose dándole una palmada – me asustaste Al.

-Albus no sabe usar puertas, Rose-dijo Scorpius desde la puerta mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Albus.

-Algo me dice que ese comentario tiene una gran historia de fondo.

Albus apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su prima mientras gruñía.

-Larga historia-confirmó Scorpius - que incluye a cierta pelirroja novia mía.-añadió inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla para luego acostarse al otro lado que no ocupa Albus en la cama.

-¿y cierto Potter sobreprotector y entrometido?-cuestiono Rose para picar a su primo.

-claramente.

Rose rio y le dio un beso en la cabeza a Albus.

-no soy ninguna de esas dos cosas, mi hermanita….

-Albus, tu hermanita ya es toda una mujer.

-No me trates como a un niño-exigió Albus

-No te comportes como uno.

Rose siempre había tenido una tendencia de ser maternal con Albus , desde muy pequeños ella lo cuidaba a él, de hecho, Albus la protegía de forma física y Rose lo cuidaba de forma psicológica.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio en esa posición

-Conseguí trabajo en una librería en el callejón Diagon-soltó de pronto la pelirroja

La confesión los tomó desprevenidos, ambos hablaron al tiempo:

-¿trabajo?

-¿cuándo?

-mientras ustedes trabajaban mamá me acompañó al callejón Diagon , y vi que la librería solicitaba empleados así que entré y me lo dieron, supongo que fue suerte, mamá casi brinca de la dicha, Es algo bueno realmente necesito dinero, un apartamento y comida no se pagan solos.

- un momento-pidió Scorpius-¿eso quiere decir que te quedas?

-Me quedo, por cierto ¿me acompañarían a sortilegios Weasley? No pude visitarlo cuando fui.

Albus y Scorpius todavía sonriendo de oreja a oreja por la noticia asintieron.

* * *

El callejón Diagon no había cambiado mucho, sólo unas cuantas mejoras aquí y allá aunque eso no explicaba porque Rose se encontraba parada frente a un enorme local con la boca totalmente abierta.

-¿Esto es sortilegios Weasley?-preguntó sin terminárselo de creer

-si – afirmó Albus divertido por la cara de su prima.

-está un poco más…

-¿enorme? ¿Gigante? Puedes elegir el adjetivo que quieras, por dentro es más impresionante.

En la puerta había un gran letrero que decía "cerrado por inventario"

-¿Cómo vamos a entrar?-preguntó inocente Rose

-Eres una Weasley- dijeron como si fuera la respuesta más obvia.

Scorpius y Albus halaron a la pelirroja da cada mano hasta posicionarla frente a la puerta.

-pon tu varita sobre la puerta y di tu nombre-ordenó Albus

Rose hizo lo que Albus pidió y al instante sintió que atravesaba la puerta como si fuera un fantasma.

Cayó de bruces al suelo

- Vaya, eso sí que es una entrada- dijo la voz divertida de Angelina

-Hola tía Angie.

-Hola preciosa

La ayudó a ponerse de pie mientras Albus y Scorpius hacían su aparición.

-pudieron haberme advertido-dijo enojada Rose

-¿y perdernos tu espectacular caída? Lo dudo-se burló Albus-Hola tía.

-Buenas tardes, señora Weasley.

-Hola muchachos ¿Qué los trae por aquí?.

Recorrieron el local con la compañía de Angelina bajo la sorprendida mirada de Rose había mil y un productos nuevos que ella no conocía. Miraba encantada cada escaparate pues hacía mucho tiempo no tenía mucho contacto con magia como esa.

-¡ESTO ES MARAVILLOSO! – gritó al cabo de un tiempo

-Gracias sobrinita-dijo George observándolos desde el segundo piso –obviamente todo es gracias a mí-Angelina aclaró su garganta sonoramente y le lanzó una mirada asesina- y por supuesto a mi inteligente y hermosísima esposa, suban.

George recibió con un abrazo a Rose, con una apretón de manos Albus y Scorpius y con beso a Angelina

La oficina de George no había cambiado en absoluto, y ella se sintió aliviada por este hecho, era gratificante encontrar al menos un lugar que permaneciera igual desde su partida.

-Hola tío Fred-saludó Rose a la foto de sus tios puesta sobre el escritorio.

Un imperceptible mueca de dolor atravesó la cara de George y Rose sintió empatía con él. Si había alguien que supiera lo que se siente el que se muera la persona que más amas era ella.

Por unos segundos el rostro angelical de Ginger llenó su memoria y un nudo se formó en su garganta.

-Veo que nada ha cambiado por aquí-comentó

George sonrió:

-No lo creí necesario, tal vez Roxy lo cambie cuando herede el local.

-Tal vez-concordó Rose –Quisiera hablar con ella pero siempre está tan ocupada.

-Ahora será más fácil Rosie- le alentó Albus

-Claro, trabajaras a tan solo unas calles de aquí podrás venir más a menudo.

Angelina la miró interrogante.

-¿trabajaras cerca de aquí?

-si tía-afirmó Rose- he decidido quedarme, y pues…necesitaba un trabajo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? podría haberte encontrado un puesto aquí- le regañó Angelina.

-No te ofendas tía, pero las bromas no son lo mío, los libro los son

-Eso es verdad-le dio la razón- de todas formas, me alegro que hayas decidido quedarte.

-¿Te quedas?-Preguntó una voz desde la puerta.

Era Freddy.

-¿ya terminaste con el inventario?-cuestionó Angelina.

-Sí, mamá. ¿Te quedas?-repitió.

-Por tercera vez: Sí, me quedo-confirmó.

Freddy Sonrió pícaramente y dijo:-bueno, al menos todo volverá a ser como antes…tal vez mejor, hola Al , hola Scorp.

Ahora Rose estaba completamente segura de que James se enteraría pronto que se iba a quedar

* * *

Unas horas después los tres se encontraban hablando tranquilamente en un café muggle, Albus y Rose sostenían una plática acerca de los productos de sortilegios Weasley . Fue en ese momento cuando el rubio decidió soltar la bomba:

-Voy a pedirle matrimonio a Lily.

Albus y Rose se detuvieron abruptamente:

-¿Qué tu qué?

-Voy a pedirle matrimonio a Lily

Hubo un silencio tenso mientras Albus y Scorpius batallaban con la mirada

-Eso es perfecto- inquirió Rose.

-¿no crees que es demasiado…pronto?-cuestionó Albus.

-No, de hecho he querido hacerlo por mucho tiempo, pero no podía.

-¿Qué te lo impedía?-preguntó Rose

-Tú-contesto con simpleza Scor-No podía simplemente hacerlo si ti aquí-Rose se sintió culpable -No podría hacerlo sin ustedes-añadió mirando a Albus-No sé qué dirá Lily, pero si llega a aceptar o no, los necesito a ambos a mi lado.

Era una declaración impropia de Scorpius, pues él no era de los que solía comentar abiertamente sus sentimientos inseguros a cualquiera que no fuera Lily.

Albus bufó:- ¿piensas que mi hermana te rechazará? ¡Por Merlín! Nos enfrentó a todos por ti, evidentemente te dará el sí.

-Gracias Al.

Albus le tendió la mano, Scorpius la aceptó sin esperarse el fuerte apretón rompe huesos que obtuvo.

-Lastímala y estas muerto.

-Si la lastimo me suicido.

Albus le sonrió y le palmeó la espalda.

Rose jadeó y se tapó la boca con las manos:

-me acabo de dar cuenta de algo.

-¿De qué, Rose?

-Nunca les he dicho que los amo.

Finalmente Rose sentía que su vida volvía a su cauce natural, nuevamente Albus,ella y Scorpius estaban juntos de nuevo.


	8. Chapter 7: La casa de los Potter

**Capítulo VII: La casa de los Potter **

_Ya toda la familia sabía la decisión de Rose, fue tal la alegría que la abuela Molly hizo una cena en su nombre "por Rose" brindaron todos._

_Todos se presentaron esa noche, incluso su muy ocupado tío Percy, todos excepto James, Rose no lo había visto desde la boda de Teddy y Vic._

_-Es un idiota, debería estar aquí.-Susurró Lily completamente enojada._

_-No lo culpo.-lo justificó Rose-Lo merezco._

_-Cállate Rose-exigió Lilytodavía en susurros -Eso no es verdad._

_-Haber, ¿Qué harías tú si Scorpius decidiera un día dejarte y esperara a que estuvieras petrificada para decirte "no puedo hacerlo" y se fuera a quien sabe dónde para aparecer de nuevo tres años después?-Lily guardó silencio-¿Lo ves? No lo culpo._

_-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?-preguntó en voz alta la pregunta que toda su familia le había hecho y que tan descaradamente había evadido._

_El murmullo de conversaciones se detuvo abruptamente y todo los Weasley voltearon la cabeza hacia ellas como si fuera una coreografía._

_Rose los miró resignada y se tocó la cien con los dedos._

_-En París._

_El silencio se intensificó._

_-¡Imposible!-exclamó Ron-Te buscamos allí._

_-Tal vez en París mágica, no muggle._

_Ron vio su tremendo error, se había enfocado por completo en el mundo mágico de cada ciudad en la que buscó, nunca se le paso por la cabeza el muggle._

_-¿Viviste como muggle todo este tiempo?-Inquirió Hermione sorprendida. _

_Rose asintió:_

_-Trabajé como muggle, viví como muggle - "tuve una hija como muggle" añadió en su fuero interno, sus ojos se humedecieron.-Les juro que algún día les contaré todo, cuando pueda hacerlo lo haré, aun no estoy lista.-añadió con voz temblorosa._

_Rose no reveló más información el resto de la velada, y nadie la presionó, estaban lo suficientemente sorprendidos para no hacerlo._

* * *

Rose tomó los polvos flu y pronunció lo más claramente posible "el número 12 de grimmauld place"

Apareció en la casa de los Potter en una llamarada verde y en el aire quedaron colgadas las palabras "estas portándote como un imbécil" de parte de su tía Ginny.

Allí sentado en el sofá principal se encontraban hablando Ginny y James Potter. La primera lo mirada amenazante el segundo encogido en su lugar.

-Puedo volver en otro momento-propuso apenada Rose.

James y Ginny dieron un respingo.

-¡Rose!-exclamó Ginny-Pensé que eras mi hermano- Hola cariño, ¿Cómo estás?-saludó mientras se acercaba para abrazarla.

-Muy bien tía, gracias-le dio un beso en la mejilla-Hola James.

El aludido se limitó a asentir sin dejar de observarla, Ginny le lanzó una mirada de asesina. Rose decidió intervenir en la masacre mental de su tía.

-¿y Tío Harry?

Como si lo invocara Harry apareció al final de las escaleras leyendo unos documentos:

-Ginny, amor-dijo sin apartar la vista de los papeles-tengo que ir a… ¿Rose?

-¡TÍO!- exclamó en tono infantil .Harry por un vertiginoso momento recordó cuando la pelirroja era pequeña y gritaba "TIO" cada vez que lo veía llegar.

-Rosie, qué sorpresa verte ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Tío-su voz ahora era tímida- quisiera pedirte un favor

Harry asintió indicándole que podía continuar Ginny y James escuchaban atentamente.

-Me preguntaba si ¿Me podrías alquilar el apartamento que iba a ser para Lily?, ya hablé con ella, de hecho fue su idea, y me dijo que si tú estabas de acuerdo podía quedarme allí.

Harry había comprado un apartamento para cada uno de sus hijos para cuando decidieran dejar la casa paterna, Lily nunca había usado el de ella puesto que al salir de Hogwarts se fue a vivir con Scorpius y como Rose necesitaba un lugar para vivir a Lily se le había ocurrido la espléndida idea .

Harry se quedó mirándola un tiempo y después sonrió.

-Muy bien, quédatelo y olvídate del alquiler-Se puso su abrigo.

James involuntaria mete se enderezó su postura, sabía que Rose de ninguna manera aceptaría ese trato.

-No, no, no, no, no, eso sí que no tío, prometo pagarte cada mes sin falta lo juró.

Harry le dio un beso a Ginny le sonrió a su hijo y se acercó a Rose

-Rose, eres mi ahijada ¿Cómo podría cobrarte?-Le dio un beso en la frente- Adiós familia-se despidió entrando a la chimenea y desapareció.

Rose se giró hacia su tía.

-Por mucho que me lo pidas no voy hacer que Harry cambie de opinión, estoy de acuerdo con él- Declaró Ginny

-Pero tía...

-Pero nada Rose, tómalo como tu regalo de bienvenida.

Rose se sentía culpable "si supiera que le rompí el corazón a su hijo"

-¿Podrías quedarte un minuto tomando té? Quisiera hablar seriamente contigo.

-eh…claro, tía-Rose empezó a sudar frío.

James hizo el ademán de pararse.

-James tú también, te incumbe.

Rose se sentó al lado de James y no pudo evitar pensar "deja vú" cuando su tía Ginny se sentó en la mesa del centro para verlos de frente como hacía cuando estaba a punto de regañarlos por una travesura, como cuando James robó todas las ranas de chocolate de su padre para dárselas Rose.

-Lo sé.-Reconoció Ginny.

-¿Qué sabes?-preguntó confundido James.

-Sé que ustedes tuvieron algo por bastante tiempo-directa.

Las caras de Rose y James perdieron todo el color, la pelirroja miraba aterrada el rostro tranquilo de su tía. Intercambiaron una mirada, de esas que solían compartir que interpretaban con facilidad, ella se encogió de hombro preocupada,él entendió el mensaje "ya es tarde, cuéntale la verdad".

-Está bien, tienes razón ¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes?

-Desde ahora-confesó Ginny-lo suponía, tú me lo acabas de confirmar.

James puso su cabeza en las manos, Rose solo podía observarlo, ambos sabían que estaban en problemas, que alguno de sus padres se enterara era el mayor temor cuando estaban juntos. Los juzgarían, era incesto lo que cometían y jamás nadie entendería lo que era amar a alguien con tu misma sangre.

-Estoy dispuesta a escucharlos.

James levantó la cabeza rápidamente:

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Más que nunca, trataré de entender...lo juro

Eran las palabras más reconfortantes para los preocupados corazones de James y Rose.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: Azul y café (la historia de Rose y James)


	9. Chapter 8: Azul y café

**Capítulo VII: Azul y Café**

-Estoy dispuesta a escucharlos.

James levantó la cabeza rápidamente:

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Más que nunca, trataré de entender...lo juro

Eran las palabras más reconfortantes para los preocupados corazones de James y Rose.

-Empiecen-los alentó Ginny.

Rose y James intercambiaron una mirada que Ginny no pudo interpretar. Fue él el que tomó la vocería.

-No sé por dónde empezar, mamá

-¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio?

* * *

_A Rose nunca le había molestado el ruido, si tenía un libro en las manos, se hundía completamente en el sin importarle lo pasara alrededor. Estaba sentada en el suelo de un pasillo leyendo concentrada._

_-Si se desata otra guerra mágica tú no te daría cuenta, Rosie._

_"mierda" pensó Rose apretando su libro._

_-James…-dijo a forma de saludo sin dignarse a levantar la vista._

_James se sentó a su lado:-Hola- Rose llevaba meses bastante extraña, procuraba no estar en la misma habitación que su primo y se había ido alejando paulatinamente de él sin explicación alguna, James arto de la situación decidió tomar medidas- Has estado evitándome Rose._

_"directo al grano" pensó Rose._

_-¿Qué mierda te pasa, pelirroja?-él no era de los que rogaban pero es que Rose le podía, ella era sin duda su prima favorita, siempre habían sido unidos, y a James le carcomía el alma verla alejarse de él, le dolía que le fuera indiferente._

_Por otro lado Rose se sentía entre la espada y la pared, su primo tenía razón, llevaba meses evitándolo, huyendo de él y es que ¿qué opción tienes cuando te das cuenta que te gusta, no, te encanta, la única persona por la cual nunca, bajo ninguna condición, deberías sentir absolutamente nada en ESE aspecto?_

_-Nada, James no tengo nada-retomó su lectura._

_-Rose – masculló James – mi paciencia es limitada.-Ella simplemente lo ignoró-Rose no estoy dispuesto a soportarlo por más tiempo, ¿Qué carajos te pasa?, faltas a clase, no comes-enumeró con los dedos- Albus me ha dicho que no duermes bien, me evitas como si fuera alguna especie de enfermedad. Me preocupas_

_Rose no levantó la mirada, no dio señales de haberlo escuchado._

_-Y ahora me ignoras ¡Genial!-Apoyó la cabeza en la pared dándose un ligero golpe. De pronto una idea llenó su cabeza-Muy bien-dijo poniendo se de rodillas frente a ella -Ignora esto._

_James tomó la cara de su prima con la manos y la besó, solo un pequeño rose que la dejó aturdida._

_-Me gustas, Rose-confesó sobre su boca, se paró y se fue dejando a una confundida Rose atrás._

_Con rabia cerró el libro, lo puso a un lado y se abrasó las rodillas, después sonrió, se sentía tan incorrectamente feliz._

_Ahora era James el que la evitaba._

_Un día mientras ésta iba caminando tranquilamente hacia el campo de quidditch una mano invisible lo atrapo y arrastro bajo un manto._

_-QUÉ DIAB…_

_Una pequeña mano tapó su boca._

_-Bromeabas ¿cierto?-preguntó su "captor" dejándolo hablar._

_-¿Rose?_

_-Bromeabas ¿cierto?-repitió –cuando me dijiste que te gustaba, bromeabas ¿verdad?_

_James la miró serio:-¿De dónde sacaste la capa de invisibilidad de papá?_

_-Albus, pero eso no importa ahora, responde-pidió al borde de la histeria._

_-¿Por qué te importa tanto?-Cuestionó evasivo tratando de alejarse, pero ella se lo impidió._

_-Limítate a responder_

_James la observó detenidamente, su ceño fruncido, su respiración agitada, sus ojos azul contra los suyos café._

_-Eres mi prima, y me gustas, nunca bromearía con algo así._

_-Perfecto-dijo Rose antes de atraerlo más hacia ella para besarlo con frenesí. Cuando le faltó el aire siguió dándole besos mientras hablaba-Esto…está…mal._

_-Pero se siente bien-James la silenció con otro beso mucho más descontrolado._

* * *

-Todo empezó en mi quinto año–decidió hablar Rose en vista de que James estaba preocupado por la reacción de su madre.

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos:

-¿DESDE QUE TIENES 15?

-Mamá, si te alarmas con eso...

-¿Hasta qué edad?-lo interrumpió.

-Hasta que me fui.

Ginny asintió:-continua.

-Bueno , todo empezó en mi quinto año, yo…había empezado a sentir cosas por James-se sonrojó, se sentía ridícula diciendo eso-por lo que durante muchos meses ese año lo evité como si mi vida dependiera de ello, un día James decidió que era suficiente , me habló, me besó me dijo que le gustaba, dejándome absolutamente confundida ,para luego empezar a evitarme por lo que yo decidí tomar cartas en el asunto y le pregunté si bromeaba, él aseguró que no, por lo que yo lo besé y empezamos una especie de relación.-Rose había hablado sin respirar y más rápido de lo normal.

-Más despacio- pidió Ginny.

-Y a eso se le llama hacer un resume-Bromeó James haciendo reír a las mujeres-la verdad es que fue un poco más complicado que eso.

-Lo fue-coincidió Rose.

* * *

_Los encuentros con el tiempo se hicieron más frecuentes, salones oscuros y desocupados pasillos solitarios, besos robados cuando nadie se daba cuenta, las ventajas de prefecta y capitán del equipo de quiddcth, todo iba bien, nadie sabía nada y por la mañanas ellos actuaban como primos._

_Rose sonreía más, James dejó de frecuentar cuanta falda se le atravesara, causando decepción en la población femenina. "Quien lo diría"-solía comentarle Albus a Rose "el gran James Potter está madurando"_

_Habían decidido que todo acabaría en cuanto James se graduara pues pensaban que era un juego, que se podrían detener en cualquier momento, pero el día llegó y ninguno tuvo la valentía de acabarlo._

_Los "me gustas" fueron reemplazados por "te quiero" y gradualmente por "te amo". Fue Rose la primera en decirlo, y cuando lo hizo se tapó la boca con las manos y se puso tan colorada que James no pudo evitar reírse, luego la abrazó y le dijo "yo también"._

* * *

-Sabíamos que lo que hacíamos estaba mal, pero lo seguimos haciendo pues…-James dudó.

-Pensamos que no era nada serio, -completó Rose- y habíamos decidido que todo acabaría en cuanto James se graduara, pero después…

-Nos dimos cuenta que estábamos….

-Algo así como…

-Enamorados-dijeron al tiempo.

* * *

_En el sexto de Rose, con James fuera del castillo y estudiando, las cosas se complicaron un poco, pero se seguían escribiendo y James aprovechaba todas las oportunidades que tenía para verla, cualquier salida a Hogsmeade era excusa, ni hablar de la vacaciones._

_El apartamento de James fue testigo de muchas conversaciones en las cuales se enfocaban en el presente y evitaban por todos los medios hablar del futuro. Fue una noche, a los 17 años de Rose, la que lo cambió todo, la que los hizo ver que ya no había marcha atrás._

_Eran vacaciones de Invierno, y a Rose le faltaban solo unos meses para graduarse, esa noche se quedaría en casa de James, cosa que éste no sabía, pues había hablado con sus padres para que la dejaran pasar tiempo con su primo favorito pues lo había extrañado mucho desde que se había ido de Hogwarts, ellos accedieron sabiendo cuan unidos eran "No hay problema" había dicho su madre "pídele a James que te traiga" le pidió su padre, esas eran las únicas ventajas de que fueran primos, a nadie se le hacía raro que ella durmiera en la casa de él, después de todo "eran como hermanos"_

_-James, he estado pensando._

_Rose estaba leyendo con las piernas en el regazo de James cubierta por una manta mientras éste estudiaba unos papeles de la academia de aurores. Estaba tan absorto que no la escucho, Rose cerró el libro un tanto brusca y le dio una palmada en el brazo:_

_-¡James!_

_-¡Auch! ¿Por qué la agresividad, mujer?_

_-Te estaba hablando-hizo un puchero, James sonrió._

_-Lo siento amor, dime._

_Rose tomó aire._

_-He estado pensando…_

_-Esto es grave – se burló James dejando los papeles a un lado, para poner toda su atención en la pelirroja-¿Qué has estado pensando?-ella se sonrojó._

_Rose dejó su libro en la mesa y se acomodó a horcajadas sobre James, le dio un suave beso en los labios mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura._

_-He tomado una decisión-otro beso_

_-¿Una decisión?_

_Rose no respondió, en cambio empezó besarlo en forma alocada, despeinándolo y acercándose más, James le respondía pero parecía confundido, a veces podía ser tan lento, Rose decidió darle una señal más clara._

_Con torturante lentitud repartió un camino de besos hasta su cuello y allí mordió suavemente mientras metía las manos bajo el saco de él._

_James se paralizó y la separó un poco tomando su cara._

_-¿Estas segura?-preguntó éste con la respiración empezándosele a agitar._

_-Completamente._

_-Es…tu primera vez, Rose._

_-Te amo._

_James la observó un tiempo._

_-Yo más._

_Y la besó nuevamente, pero esta vez en serio James llevaba bastante tiempo esperando para esto, y quería que todo fuera perfecto para su pelirroja._

_-Aquí no-logró decir sin separar los labios de los de Rose._

_Se levantó y en un acto reflejo Rose se aferró con sus piernas a la cadera de James mientras ésta la llevaba a su habitación._

_Si alguien le pidiera a James y Rose que describieran esa noche con una palabra, ambos dirían lo mismo: exquisito._

_Para James hacerle el amor por primera vez a su pelirroja fue probar la gloria, nunca se había sentido tan plenamente feliz como en ese momento y los que le siguieron a ese , besando cada rincón de la piel de ella, oyéndola gemir con el más puro placer reflejado en su voz, sentirla retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo era simplemente lo más cercano a estar en el paraíso._

_En cuanto a Rose, solía recordarse ese momento y los que siguieron, cada vez que sentía que la oscuridad la invadía, era su luz al final del túnel._

* * *

Rose y James se encontraban absortos en sus recuerdos

-¿qué pasó entonces?-preguntó Ginny devolviéndolos a la realidad-¿Cuándo supieron que estaban enamorados?

-Todo se tornó más serio.

Rose y James siguieron relatando su historia, omitiendo detalles por supuesto, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida para Ginny quien notaba que en ocasiones Rose se ponía roja y pensaba mucho antes de decir algo al igual que su hijo.

* * *

_Una mañana al despertar abrazados y completamente desnudos, en el cumpleaños número 20 de Rose ésta dijo:_

_-Creo que voy a decirles,James._

_Él la miro confundido._

_-Voy a decirle a mamá y a papá-aclaró ella._

_James llevo su mano a su frente._

_-¿tienes fiebre?_

_Con un manotazo aparto la mano de James _

_-Hablo en serio._

_-Yo también, creo que ya hasta deliras._

_Rose lo miró con reproche, _

_-Me cansé de esconderme, Me haces feliz, ¿por qué tendrías que hacerlo a escondidas?_

_-Porque somos primos Rosie, es complicado._

_-Te amo, para mí, lo justifica todo._

_James sonrió y le beso la mejilla_

_-Tengo miedo-confesó él con la mirada triste -¿Qué pasa si me obligan a alejarme de ti?_

_-Entonces escapamos, lo prometo._

_James volvió a sonreír._

_-Está bien, les diremos la verdad._

_Dos semanas después Rose se marchó._

* * *

-No entiendo-dijo Ginny-Si eran felices y estaban decididos a sacar todo a la luz¿por qué te fuiste?

Rose sintió aquella pregunta como una bofetada.

-Eso yo, no lo sé- admitió James.

-Tía, si no te importa esa parte de la historia te la contaremos después, primero debo hablar con James-aclaró-claro, si me lo permites-añadió mirándolo.

Ginny no dijo más, se levantó de su asiento

-Mamá ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó James preocupado.

-Sí, solo tengo mucho que pensar, y ustedes que aclarar-Ginny notó la cara de culpabilidad de su sobrina.-Prometí no juzgarlos y lo haré, solo denme tiempo y por favor hablen, ambos lo necesitan.

Con esto se dirigió a las escaleras.

-Mamá-llamó James- tú fuiste la que me envió el collar ¿cierto?.

Ginny simplemente asintió y le sonrió cálidamente antes de desaparecer hacia el segundo piso.

-Me apetece un café ¿a ti no?-preguntó James todavía mirando las escaleras.

-Si-respondió Rose, suspiró

Era ahora o nunca.

* * *

Ron Weasley caminaba de un lado para otro en su oficina con unos papeles en las manos esperando a que su esposa se dignara a aparecer.

-Ronald ¿Se podría saber que era tan importante para sacarme de una reunión con el ministro?

-Hermione ya sé porque Rose se fue-dijo Ron enloquecido

Hermione lo miró curiosa y asustada.

Ron le entrego los papeles que llevaba en la mano, después de una rápida inspección la mujer ahogó un grito.

-Ella estaba…

-¿Embarazada?-preguntó Ron-Si.


	10. Chapter 9: Alice Longbottom

**Capítulo IX : Alice Longbottom**

Rose había extrañado el olor a café algo común si todos los días durante un par de años lo hueles todos los días, James estaba frente a ella tomándose con parsimonia su segundo café, ninguno había sido capaz de pronunciar palabra desde que salieron de la casa de los Potter, salvo por ese insignificante momento en que James le dijo que solía frecuentar ese café con Lily desde que ambos empezaron a tener una extraña obseción por la bebida muggle.

-Solía ser mesera-comentó Rose dando un sorbo.

-¿Qué?

-Solía ser mesera, en Paris.

James la miró sorprendido:

-¿Hablas en serio?-Ella asintió-Fred me dijo que estuviste en París durante todo este tiempo viviendo como muggle pero nunca pensé… ¿Por qué sonríes?

-Sabía que Fred te diría. Parecen dos ancianas chismosas.

James sonrió también, era bueno empezar por lo más fácil.

-¿En dónde vivías?

-En casa de tía Gabrielle-James se atragantó con su café haciendo que los demás clientes lo voltearan a ver-Me encontró por casualidad 6 meses después de que llegué a Paris y me dijo no iba a permitir que ninguna de sus sobrinas viviera en una posada por lo que me dio su apartamento.

-Te encubrió

-Yo se lo pedí, y estuvo de acuerdo, después de todo, ella sabe que es estar enamorada de un "Weasley prohibido"-hizo comillas en el aire.

-Weasley prohibido-bufó James para luego reír.

Pasaron otro rato en silencio interrumpido por Rose al pedir su segundo café.

-¿Fue por otro?-preguntó de repente James con una expresión de miedo.

-¿Qué? claro que no.-contestó horrorizada Rose

James parecía aliviado.

-¡No es cierto! ¿En verdad pensaste que me fui por otro?- desvió la mirada-¡James!

-Lo consideré como una posibilidad durante un tiempo.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamó indignada Rose cruzándose de brazos-Eres tú, siempre has sido tú, TE AMABA…aun lo hago-añadió tomándole la mano que descansaba sobre la mesa.

James se quedó completamente quieto, por mucho que quisiera decirle que él también lo hacía tal vez más que antes, primero tenía que saber algo.

-¡Por Merlín Rose! deja de darle vueltas y dime de una buena vez porque te fuiste.-ordenó alejando su mano

Rose tomó un respiro para darse impulso.

-¿James?-preguntó una voz a espaldas de Rose.

-Tienes que estar bromeando-dijo irritado James.

Lily se había acercado y se sorprendió al ver Rose con su hermano.

-¿Interrumpo?-se envaró.

-Si-contestaron a la vez resignados.

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué haces aquí Lily?-preguntó James. Un brillo pícaro inundo la mirada de la pelirroja, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la pareja:

-Nada-contestó fingiendo inocencia- vengo por unos Brownies

-¿Qué estas tramando?

Lily simplemente no pudo sopórtalo por más tiempo.

-Voy a darle la sorpresa del año a Albus- Rose y James la miraron con los ojos entrecerrados-vengan conmigo y les mostraré.

La pareja intercambio una mirada "hablamos luego" quería decir.

Pagaron la cuenta y Lily compró sus brownies de café que según ella, solo en ese lugar los sabían hacer bien.

* * *

Ron parecía un león enjaulado

-No me voy a calmar Hermione-La aludida lo tomó por los hombros- Es mi niña Hermione, como no pudo confiar en mi para algo así, ¿sabes todas las posibilidades que están pasando por mi cabeza? ¿Todas las horribles posibilidades?

-Sí, claro que lo sé, pero tenemos que hablar con ella primero, voy a enviarle una lechuza para que venga- dijo Hermione tratando de aparentar calma para no alterar más a su esposo.

* * *

Rose y James se aparecieron con Lily en la casa que ella compartía con Scorpius.

-Debo admitirlo hermanita-dijo James mientras Lily abría la reja de entrada- El rubio te tienen bien.

Lily le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

-¿Es la primera vez que vienes?-le preguntó Rose extrañada.

-Claro que no-respondió Lily- siempre dice lo mismo.

Entraron a la mansión mientras eran recibidos por el elfo doméstico, la pelirroja le entregó los brownies y le pidió que los guardara para cuando llegara Scorpius.

-Voy a ir a mandarle una lechuza a mamá, suban a mi habitación.

James y Rose obedientes, subieron las escaleras.

-Se ve feliz ¿Verdad? –Rose lo observó interrogante-Lily.

-Claro que está feliz ¿tú no serías feliz si pudieras vivir con quien más amas?

James le dedicó una mirada intensa.

-Como no tiene ideas.

El comentario la hizo sonrojar.

Al legar a la habitación se quedaron quietos en la puerta. Allí, sentada en el tocador de Lily observando con aire distraído una cajita musical se encontraba Alice Longbottom.

Rose estaba sorprendida, la última vez que la había visto Alice era una joven un poco robusta de ojos azules ,melena negra completamente enamorada de su primo Albus y muy tímida , ahora era toda una mujer, bellísima cabía resaltar, mostraba una esbelta figura , el pelo más largo y la postura más recta.

-¿Ali?

La aludida dio un respingo.

-James-sonrió-¡ROSE! Exclamó poniéndose de pie para atraparla en un abrazo-Lily me contó que habías vuelto, pero no sabía que te vería tan pronto ¡Estás muy cambiada!

-Mira quien habla.

Alice se miró a si misma:

-No sé de qué hablas, estoy igual –bromeó, luego hizo un movimiento con la mano restándole importancia - Nah, yo sé que me veo diferente, créeme me esforcé mucho para lograrlo.

James carraspeó.

-¡Hola! sigo aquí.

-Lo siento, James- se disculpó Alice acercándosele pero éste dio un paso hacia atrás.

-No, me has ofendido-dijo con fingida indignación volteando el rostro.

-James…-rio Alice.

-Las palabras mágicas-repuso él con un puchero.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco:

-¡Perdóname! Oh, adorado cuñado, dios de las bromas y la belleza.

James soltó una carcajada y la abrazó con cariño, Ali le beso la mejilla.

Rose estaba en shock.

-Te extrañamos Ali, Albus está más amargado que nunca- le dijo James.

-Momento-pidió Rose -¿Cuñado, dijiste?

Alice fulminó con la mirada a James cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Increíble! No puedo creer que James chismoso Potter no te contó.

-¡Hey! Yo no soy chismoso -se quejó James.

Rose los miraba boquiabierta, Alice se sonrojó:

-No es para tanto-dijo avergonzada

-¿Qué no es para tanto? Ali, esto es grandioso, has estado enamorada de Albus desde que tienes ¿qué, ocho, nueve años?-Rose no dejaba de hacer gestos con las manos.

-Interesantes datos-James puso su brazo en los hombros de Alice quien a estas alturas miraba el suelo completamente colorada.

-Es decir, Scorpius me dijo que Albus tenía novia pero nunca me imaginé…esto es maravilloso-Rose casi daba saltitos de la alegría-¿Cómo pasó?

-Creo que ha sido demasiado "avergoncemos a Alice" por hoy- intervino Lily al entrar a su habitación.

-Pero si es mi deporte favorito-dijo en tono infantil James.

Alice le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-y no lo dudo-afirmó Lily-pero tenemos que irnos a la madriguera, mamá va en camino y Albus ya está allí.

A Alice se le iluminaron los ojos:

-¿Qué esperamos?

* * *

-Alice, cariño, pero mira que hermosa estás - Molly Weasley siempre le había tenido un especial cariño a la joven Longbottom pues desde muy corta edad pasaba algunos días en la madriguera. Algo lógico considerando que era la mejor amiga de Lily prácticamente desde que tenían pañales.

-Señora Weasley, no sabe cuánto extrañé su torta de melaza en América.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Bastante bien, conseguí nuevos ingredientes para mis pociones.

-Alice- Saludó Ginny entrando a la cocina-¡Estas maravillosa!

Alice bufó divertida:-Todos los Weasley que he visto me han dicho lo mismo.

Conversaron un poco más y Rose pudo recolectar ciertos datos en su cabeza, como que por los últimos 3 meses Alice había estado en América con su madrina Luna recolectado e investigando plantas y especies para la elaboración de pociones medicinales que Albus y Alice realizaban.

Cuando Ginny hubo saciado su curiosidad maternal le dijo "Albus está en mi habitación" con una mirada traviesa que resaltó por unos segundos el parecido con su hija.

-Gracias-Sin esperar más Alice fue en busca de Albus.

-Espera-pidió Lily-esto no me lo pierdo.

Jame y Lily siguieron a las mujeres pero Ginny los detuvo en las escaleras:

-¿Cómo les fue?

-No pudimos hablar mucho-reconoció James.-Mi querida hermanita nos interrumpió.

Ginny rodó los ojos:-Suban, no querrán perdérselo

Los cuatro entraron a la habitación, Albus sumergido en un libro, ni se inmutó. Estaba escurrido en la cama con la mitad de la espalda apoyada en la pared, el cabello más desordenado de lo normal y el ceño fruncido.

Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Albus, podrías mirarme-Pidió James tras unos segundos en silencio-Es importante.

Albus alzo la mano en señal de silencio.

-Están a punto de asesinar a el protagonista….tus argumentos son inválidos.

-¿Podrías parar de leer? –Intentó nuevamente James tratando de no reírse-Te arrepentirás si no lo haces.

Albus lo ignoro

-Albus -canturreó Alice – me ofendes.

Albus levantó la cabeza bruscamente:

-¡Alice!-exclamo emocionado, literalmente volando de la cama a los brazos de Ali, tirando su libro en el camino.

Le rodeo la cintura alzándola un poco.

- Estas muy cambiada –dijo sonriendo como un bobo

-Espero que sea un buen cambio

-Estas hermosísima- declaro separando unos centímetros para darle un beso- Te extrañé mujer, no vuelvas a irte por tanto tiempo.

Alice como única confirmación le dio un suave beso en los labios. Albus tenía tal cara de atolondrado que James y Lily no pudieron evitar reírse.

-¿Quién lo diría?-sonrió Rose enarcando una ceja.

-De hecho tú lo hiciste, Rosie-recordó James, la pelirroja sintió que se le salía el corazón del pecho "Rosie" hace mucho no le decía así-¿Recuerdas?

-No realmente.

-Pues yo sí, ¿Recuerdas el día en que te dije que Albus dejaría de ser tan amargado si consiguiera novia?

-¿Disculpa?-intervino Albus.

-Si si, ya me acuerdo, y yo te dije que me encantaría verlo babeando por una mujer.

-Ajá y después me dijiste que te gustaría que fuera con alguien como Ali, nunca entendí ese comentario hasta hoy cuando dijiste eso de que a ella le gusta Albus desde niña.

El sonrojo de Alice se mostró en todo su esplendor:

-Y dale con eso.

-Es que eras muy evidente-rio Lily.

-Y ahora Albus es…-inició James con burla.

-Ya se, Ya se-interrumpió Albus- un baboso enamorado.

-Exactamente.

Un golpe en la ventana los distrajo. Era una lechuza.

Albus rápidamente se acercó a la ventana:

-Es para ti Rose.

-¿Para mí? Qué raro… Es de mamá, me pide que vaya al ministerio, quiere verme –contó

Te acompaño- informó James- Iré a ver cómo les va a los novatos en sus no vacaciones – mintió, lo cierto era que no se quería despegar de Rose.

-Está bien, Más tarde hablamos-Le dijo a Albus señalándolo.

Bajaron las escaleras para despedirse de la abuela Molly.

-¿Se van tan pronto?

-Mamá me pidió que fuera a verla al ministerio-se encogió de hombros Rose- parece algo urgente.

- Los acompaño- dijo Ginny- voy a ir por Harry.

* * *

Rose y James iban tranquilamente hablando con Ginny sobre la reacción de Albus. El ministerio no era precisamente el lugar favorito de Rose especialmente el cuartel de aurores

Estaban a unos cuantos pasos de la oficina de Ron cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió con un golpe sordo.

La mirada que Ron le dirigió a su hija era glacial, Rose dio un paso atrás chocando con James y Ginny.

-Entra-ordenó su padre apretando los dientes.

Rose se quedó paralizada, su padre nunca, JAMAS, le había hablado de esa manera. El sensor "debo proteger a Rose" se encendió en James.

-¿Podemos acompañarla?-Hablo impulsivamente.

Ron notó que todo el cuartel de aurores los observaba, asintió.

Ginny, la última en entrar, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, Hermione estaba sentada en la silla que normalmente ocupaba su esposo. Ron se acercó al escritorio y tomó unos papeles.

-Explícame esto-le extendió los documentos a Rose.

La pelirroja los leyó y perdió todo el color de la cara, abrió y cerró repetidas veces la boca, pero no fue capaz de pronunciar nada coherente "no ahora, James no se puede enterar de esta manera".

-Rose-exigió su padre.

"por favor no, por favor no"

-Tenía miedo papá- finalmente admitió

Ginny y James observaban perdidos.

-¿DE QUÉ? ¿DE NUESTRA REACCIÓN? ¿PENSASTE QUE TE DEJARÍAMOS SOLA?-Gritó Ron fuera de sí -¡DEMONIOS ROSE!

Harry entro a la oficina:

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué gritas?- cerró la puerta y la insonorizó con un golpe de su varita- tienes a todo el escuadrón allí afuera tratando de escuchar.

Rose estaba a punto de un ataque de pánico "no de esta manera"

-Ron, no es el momento.

-¿Entonces cuando Hermione?-la retó-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que te fuiste embarazada?-le preguntó a su hija.

Rose cerró los ojos "mierda" fue lo único que pudo pensar.


	11. Chapter 10: Si él no fuera él o ella no

**Capítulo X: Si él no fuera él o ella no fuera ella**

-Ron, no es el momento.

-¿Entonces cuando Hermione?-la retó-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que te fuiste embarazada?-le preguntó a su hija.

Rose cerró los ojos "mierda" fue lo único que pudo pensar

* * *

James nunca había recibido una noticia más impactante en su vida, estaba en blanco, su cerebro no era capaz de procesar la información recibida.

Para Rose las reacciones de sus padres y padrinos no significaban nada en comparación a la gran ola de culpa que la arrasó cuando se dio cuenta que todo había sido real, James se había enterado de le peor manera de su embarazo, era como vivir una pesadilla.

Rose no le respondió a su papá, se giró hacia James, poco le importaba guardar apariencias ahora.

Sus miradas se conectaron y James despertó de su letargo momentáneo, la sangre le empezó a hervir de la cólera.

-¿Te fuiste embarazada?-preguntó con la voz peligrosamente baja.

Rose se mordió el labio inferior, se le cristalizaron los ojos, no pudo contestar, se sentía infinitamente pequeña ante la ira que emanaba James.

Los engranajes en las cabezas del trio dorado iban a toda máquina, sobre todo en la cabeza de Hermione la cual ya sospechaba algo y esperaba por primera vez en su vida que sus deducciones no fueran ciertas.

Rose y James los ignoraban por completo, la pelirroja tenía sellada la garganta, bajó la mirada pues no podía sostenerla más y de pronto James sintió como todo caía sobre el como un baldado de agua helada.

-¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así? ¡JODER ROSE! TAMBIÉN ES MI HIJO-se agarró el cabello con desesperación

El tiempo se congeló en la habitación, Ginny se tomó el puente de la nariz con los dedos, le dolía la cabeza desde que se enteró del embarazo de su sobrina, Harry perdió la capacidad de respiras "también es mi hijo" se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza , en cuanto a Ron y Hermione el primero completamente pálido y lívido la segunda solo observaba, sus deducciones fueron acertadas, no sabía cómo reaccionar, era una situación tan…bizarra.

Sin embargo a James poco o nada le importó revelar su secreto mejor guardado, su relación con Rose había pasado a segundo plano en gravedad.

-No quería dañarte la vida, James.-La voz de Rose temblaba.

James rio sarcástico-Muy tarde Rose, me la arruinaste el día en que te fuiste.-se pasó las manos por la cara- respóndeme una cosa ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

La cara de Rose se contorsionó en muestra de un profundo dolor, por unos segundos James Flaqueó.

-Murió- Declaro, sentía como la oscuridad la absorbía, se hundía poco a poco.

James sintió como si le clavaran acero caliente en el pecho y olvidó su vacilación.

-¿Abortaste?-Pregunto asqueado.

Rose le dio una cachetada digna de campeonato.

-¿CÓMO TE ATREVEZ?-gritó histérica mientras empezaba a llorar -AMABA ESE BEBÉ CON TODA MI ALMA JAMES, ERA UNA PARTE TUYA Y MIA ¿CÓMO PODRÍA SIMPLEMENTE DESASERME DE ELLA?-lloraba descontrolada -LO PEOR QUE ME HA PASADO EN LA VIDA APARTE DE PERDERTE FUE PERDERLA A ELLA.

-¿Ella?-preguntó sin aliento James.

-sí, ella -contestó Rose sorbiendo las lágrimas

-¿La…perdiste?

Rose tapó su cara y empezó a convulsionar por la fuerza de su llanto.

-Era tan pequeña, solo tenía UN AÑO y murió James, murió, no fui lo suficiente mente buena y…-Rose cayó al suelo ahogada - no pude salvarla, era demasiado tarde.

James no podía ver a Rose llorar, siempre había sido su punto débil, también se dejó caer de rodillas y acunó a Rose en su pecho, compartiendo su dolor, Rose se aferró a James y lloró todo el dolor con el que había lidiado solo por mucho tiempo.

Las noches vacías volvían, sentía ácido en vez de sangre recorrerle el cuerpo.

-Está volviendo James-Apenas y pudo hablar.

-¿Qué cosa, Rose?

-El dolor- lloró como si se estuviera desgarrando por dentro y James temió por su integridad física.

Tomó una decisión.

-Te voy a hacer descansar ¿De acuerdo?-dijo James seriamente, entre sollozos fuertes Rose lo miró

-confía en mí- pidió James acariciándole una mejilla. Rose simplemente asintió.

Sacó su varita y pronunció uno de sus hechizos, y Rose cayó dormida en sus brazos.

James soltó la varita y abrazó a Rose fuertemente soltando las lágrimas que había retenido porque ella lo necesitaba fuerte, hundió su cara en el cabello de Rose y lloró casi tan fuerte como Rose lo había hecho.

Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny no sabían que hacer, habían sido testigos de tantas cosas aquella tarde: Dolor, amor, desesperación, habían recibido una noticia difícil de manejar. Hermione lloraba en silencio, su niña no debería saber que se siente perder un hijo tan joven, ella luchó por un mundo mejor, sin embargo su hija sufría.

Harry se acercó lentamente a su hijo, tocó su espalda y un aguijón le atravesó el pecho cuando lo vio a los ojos, parecía tan perdido, tan triste Harry no tuvo corazón para otra cosa que entenderlo.

-Llévala a tu casa y déjala descansar, ustedes dos necesitan hablar, después, nos darán explicaciones.

James asintió, tomó su varita y desapareció.

Todo se quedó en silencio.

-Necesito un trago-comentó Ron.

-igual yo – coincidieron su esposa, su hermana y su mejor amigo.

* * *

Mirar el techo era la cosa más inteligente que se le ocurría hacer, no quería beber, no quería hablar con nadie, no quería ver a nadie, todos los hechizos anti-aparición estaban activados, su chimenea sellada, nada le apetecía más que estar ahí: mirando el techo acostado junto a Rose.

Cantó una canción en la mente, repasó todos los hechizos que había mejorado, repitió todos lo que había creado, pero su cabeza se negaba a dejarse distraer.

En su mente se dibujaba y desdibujaba todas la posibilidades de un bebé con Rose, al final la que más le gusto fue la de una mini pelirroja, miró a Rose ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo complicado para los dos? Tal vez si él no fuera él o ella no fuera ella, ahora serían una familia, Tal vez se habrían casado, y no habrían tenido que esconderse en Hogwarts, la habría llevado a todos los bailes, la habría besado en público…

La tarde dio paso a la noche y la noche a la madrugada, James dormía, Rose lentamente abría los ojos, tardó unos segundos en ubicarse lo último que recordaba era entrar a la oficina de su pa…

Lo recordó todo, tapó su boca con sus manos mientras sentía que le faltaba el aire, sollozó, últimamente lo hacía mucho, pero eso no importaba, el dolor volvía con más potencia, cuando Ginger murió tardo varios meses en aprender a manejarlo, pero lo había logrado…relativamente.

Y todo volvía otra vez, era torturante, nuevamente las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, apretaba con fuerza las sabanas, estaba a punto de dejarse llevar cuando un movimiento a su lado llamó su atención.

James dormía plácidamente a su lado, lo que la hizo llorar más ¿Cuántas veces no le pidió al cielo poder encontrar a James en su cama cuando sentía que la vida se le iba?

Se acercó lo suficiente para acurrucarse a su lado, él despertó.

-¿Rose?-preguntó adormilado, la vio ahí toda rota buscando calor-Vamos amor por favor para de llorar-le pidió limpiándole las lágrimas con los dedos.

Ella no hablo, en cambio señaló algo, La varita de James sobre la mesita de noche, él captando el mensaje se giró un poco para tomarla y pasársela.

James y Rose habían descubierto hace mucho que podían cambiar de varita y ellas funcionaban perfectamente en las manos del otro, nunca se explicaron por qué.

Rose se llevó la varita a la cien y James entendió lo que pretendía, rápidamente se levantó y corrió hacia su estudio, sacó un tarrito de cristal y corrió de vuelta a su cama.

Ella terminó de sacar su recuerdo y lo puso en el tarrito.

-Quiero que los veas con nuestros padres.

James asintió, dejó el tarrito en su mesa de noche, se recostó y acercó a Rose.

-Duerme-ordenó.

Ella cerró los ojos y dejó que James le acariciara el cabello mientras se dejaba ir. Necesitaba sentirlo cerca

Por ahora, las palabras sobraban.


	12. Chapter 11: Los recuerdos de Rose

**Capítulo XI: Los recuerdos de Rose **

Era la quinta vez que Harry intentaba entender el reporte en vano, no se podía sacar de la cabeza la imagen de James y Rose.

En la noche Ginny le había contado todo.

_-¿Cómo es que tu sospechabas y nosotros no?-cuestionó a su esposa _

_-Llámalo sexto sentido materno, fue esta mañana que lo confirmé, después de que te fuiste al ministerio los encaré y me contaron TODO, bueno-añadió recordando el altercado- Casi todo, porque Rose me dijo que tenía que hablar con James primero para explicarme por qué se fue, supongo que quería contarle lo de…bueno._

_Harry se quedó en silencio reflexionando:_

_-¿Qué fue lo que te contaron exactamente?_

_- Agradezco que estés acostado, amor.-Harry la miró confundido, Ginny tomó un suspiro y comenzó a relatar-Todo empezó cuando Rose tenía 15._

_-¿15 AÑOS?_

_-La historia solo comienza._

Era tan extraño pensar que su hijo, pasara por una situación digna de una novela, enamorado de su prima, una relación a escondidas, un rompimiento inesperado, un embarazo, un hijo muerto.

_-Harry-susurró Ginny-¿Estás despierto?_

_Harry se giró para quedar cara a cara con su esposa:_

_-¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir?-empezó a acariciarle la cara, Ginny asintió cerrando los ojos ante el tacto de su marido –No paro de pensar e James y Rose, no puedo imaginar cómo se sentirán._

_-¿Cómo te sentirías si Lily, Albus o James muriera?- le preguntó su mujer._

_-No me quedarían ganas de vivir- le respondió con honestidad, ninguno era capaz de imaginar el dolor de su hijo y su sobrina, perder a cualquiera de sus hijos era simplemente impensable._

Un par de golpes rompió el tren de pensamientos.

-Pase-indicó a quien quiera que estuviera en la puerta.

James entró

-James-dijo Harry Poniéndose de pie- Hijo, te ves terrible.

Y era verdad, las ojeras le llenaban la mitad de la cara, tenía los ojos apagados e irritados, el pelo desordenado y la ropa desacomodada. Se veía cansado

James puso los ojos en blanco:

-Gracias papá, eso ayuda -su voz se tornó triste-Rose no tuvo una buena noche

Harry sonrió afable y en un impulso poco propio de él atrapo a James en un abrazo, James vaciló un poco al principio pues su padre no era muy dado a abrazarlo desde que cumplió los 13, pero realmente necesitaba sentirse a poyado por alguien y sus padres siempre habían sido su pilar, así que devolvió el abrazo.

-Papá, ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de conocerla-confesó lo que más le dolía.

Harry se sintió fatal. James aparentaba tranquilidad pero su mirada atormentada no lo dejaba.

-Cuentas con mi apoyo, James- le dijo soltándolo. El aludido levantó la cabeza- Lo estuve meditando anoche, y llegué a la conclusión de que no pasé para una guerra buscando un mundo mejor para impedir que mi hijo sea feliz, si Rose te hace feliz…los apoyo-James no sabía cómo expresar la gratitud que sentía en ese momento, pero Harry lo supo por cómo su mirada dejó de ser tan opaca-Y tu madre también, el único problema son…

-Mis padrinos-Completó James-Lo sé, yo me golpearía si fuera el tío Ron dudo que algunas vez logre entendernos, después de todo ¿Quién lo haría?

Harry bufó divertido:

-sí, me pregunto ¿Qué persona entendería lo que es enamorarse perdidamente de una pelirroja Weasley que tiene muchísimas personas dispuestas a golpearte cuidándola? No tengo idea.

-Es diferente papá, Rose y yo somos…

-Dos personas enamoradas James, amor es amor.

* * *

-Ronald ¿Podrías por favor abrir la puerta?-Por octava vez en el día Hermione golpeaba la puerta del despacho de Ron- Cariño, ábreme.

Ron no había dormido se encerró en su despacho inmediatamente llego a casa, Hermione decidió dejarle un tiempo a solas, pero no fue a su habitación en toda la noche, había intentado todos los hechizos, pero Ron había puesto todo su empeño en aislarse, Hermione se recargó contra la pared:

-Mira, sé que todo esto es un tanto…complicado, pero nuestra hija nos necesita, sé que la amas, también lo hago yo, y nuestra niña no está pasando por su mejor momento - La voz de Hermione sonaba rasposa- Ron, al otro lado de la puerta se recostó en ésta-James la hacía feliz- la mujer comenzó a sollozar-¡Por Merlín! Ronald Weasley abre esa maldita puerta en este ins…

Se encontró cara a cara con su desalineado esposo:

-Lo sé-dijo entrando de nuevo a la habitación para sentarse en el sofá de cuero que tenía allí.

-¿Qué?-cuestionó Hermione siguiéndolo.

-Sé que James la hacía feliz – Afirmó Ron-me pase toda la noche pensando en lo que nos dijo Ginny.

-Yo igual.

_Los cuatro bebían en silencio, metidos en sus caóticos pensamientos._

_-Ellos hablaron conmigo - Tres pares de ojos se posaron en ella-Pero creo que les corresponde a ellos darles explicaciones, lo único que les puedo decir es que pensaban hacérnoslo saber 3 años atrás, pero Rose se fue y hasta hoy entendí él porque._

_-¿Lo sabías? ¿Lo de Rose y James?-Ron no parecía enojado, tenía una expresión plana._

_Ginny se quedó meditando por unos segundos._

_-Solo sospechaba, pero no le preste demasiada atención porque se veían felices, y eso era lo único que me importaba._

- Y ¿A qué conclusión llegaste?-preguntó Hermione rascándose los ojos.

-A ninguna, solo los voy a escuchar, no los voy a juzgar, es lo único que como papá puedo hacer.

Hermione le sonrió, amaba saber cuánto había crecido Ron desde que lo conoció, no habría podido elegir a mejor padre para sus hijos.

-No quiero volver a ver la expresión de mamá al perder a Fred en la cara de Rose nunca más-confesó haciendo que a Hermione se le borrara la sonrisa, se sentó en el regazo de sus esposo y lo abrazó.

-Ni yo.

* * *

Rose solo se había levantado de su cama porque sus necesidades básicas lo demandaban, se movía al mínimo, iba a el baño se lavaba la cara para quitar la sal de sus mejillas, se enjuagaba la boca y volvía a su posición inicial al centro del colchón.

Apenas y podía caminar, su noche habías sido fatal. James había sido un salvavidas, había velado por ella toda lo noche, el pobre apenes y durmió unas horas, porque Rose despertaba una y otra vez y lloraba una y otra vez, se sentía patética y quería parar "deja de llorar" se ordenaba mentalmente.

* * *

Ginny no dudo un segundo cuando la lechuza le dio la nota "Mamá, necesito verte, estoy en el despacho de papá" llegó a sus manos, se disculpó con Fleur y apareció en su casa.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras y entro a la segunda puerta a la derecha.

Harry, y Hermione la miraron, Ron, sin embargo estaba demasiado ocupado analizando cada gesto de James el cual miraba un tarrito de cristal que tenía en sus manos. Harry había sacado el pensadero "¿recuerdos?" pensó Ginny:

-Hijo, te ves terrible.

-Lo sé- le dijo con simpleza-Eras la tercera en decírmelo hoy, te estábamos esperando.

Sin más explicación James vertió los recuerdos en el pensadero. Sin pedir indicaciones todos se hicieron alrededor y metieron la cabeza.

El apartamento de James se dibujó a su alrededor.

_Rose recargó la cabeza entre sus manos:_

_-No puede ser verdad. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué ahora?_

_Duró nos minutos así repitiéndose "¿Por qué?" todo el tiempo, de repente se levantó y empezó a recorrer el apartamento recogiendo sus cosas._

La imagen se deshizo en un remolino, ahora pasaban retazos de recuerdos a una velocidad vertiginosa.

_Rose en un consultorio, una ecografía, la barriga de ella creciendo poco a poco con cada cambio de imagen_, _Rose en una cafetería, hablándole a su barriga_.

Todo se detuvo

_Rose embarazada bajó las escaleras a complacer sus antojos mientras hablaba con su barriga._

_-¿En serio, Ginger? ¿En serio? ¿Quieres helado a las dos de la mañana?_

-Ginger-Repitió James

_Abrió la puerta del congelador sacó un tarro de helado tamaño familiar y tomando un cuchara del mesón empezó a comer. Emitió un sonido de placer._

_-¡Ah! Esto sabe tan bien._

James observó el sabor del helado: Tiramisú

-Mi helado favorito-comento a nadie en específico.

_Rose seguía comiendo helado como si un perdido en el desierto bebiera agua, en un momento determinado empezó a acariciar su panza._

_-Tu papá ama el helado de tiramisú-le habló para luego quedarse mirando a la nada-a veces me pregunto si habré hecho lo correcto Gin._

Ginny dio un respingo y se hizo una nota mental

_Lo meditó durante un intervalo de 3 cucharas de helado._

_-Sí, lo hice, la vida de James sería un infierno con nosotras en ella._

James la observo incrédulo ¿realmente creía que su vida sería un infierno con ellas? La vida era el mismísimo tártaro sin ellas. No podía evitar pensar cómo habría sido todo si Rose no se hubiera ido, en primer lugar Rose nunca NUNCA habría tenido la necesidad de levantarse de la cama para complacer un antojo, lo único que habría tenido que hacer era moverlo un poco para despertarlo y pedirle su dichoso helado

Otro remolino de recuerdos se hizo presente.

_Rose a punto de dar a luz, un mini pelirroja en su cuna, la habitación de Ginger,la hermosa niñita creciendo poco a poco._

Todo se detuvo de nuevo.

_ -¿Ginger?-Rose salió de la cocina para ver a su hija estaba bien, la encontró en el pasillo con muchos libros desparramadas al frente de ella, su hija sonrió con su sonrisa "no hice nada" heredada de James._

_Rose suspiro y se sentó en el suelo mientras le decía su hija:-¿por qué tuviste que heredar la sonrisa de James?- hizo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos._

James sonrió y Harry Hermione Ron y Ginny notaron cuan cierto era aquello.

_Rose miró con ternura a su hija y empezó a recoger el desastre._

James solo tenía ojos para su hija, era pequeñita, parecía un muñequita de porcelana, tenía el pelo rojo y los ojos marrones.

-Es idéntica a ti James-dijo Hermione.

-No - la contradijo James sin apartar la vista-Es perfecta

Y ante los ojos James lo era, su pequeña era la perfección hecha niña.

C_uando iba en el tercer libro algo llamó su atención._

_-ven aquí – pidió a su hija tomándola de las manos para ayudarla a poner de pie, Ginger caminó unos pasos hacia su mamá y rose la sentó en sus piernas .Puso el libro que tenía en las manos al frente de ellas._

-Mira Ron, es el álbum de fotos que le regalamos.-observó Hermione.

-Es verdad- afirmó Ron, que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen - se lo dimos para que pusiera todas las fotos que tomaba con esa cámara muggle-les explicó a los demás.

-Nunca supimos de donde la sacó-Hermione se encogió de hombros

-Yo se la di-confesó James sin apartar los ojos de su niña-para su cumpleaños 19.

_Rose abrió el álbum y Ginger puso sus manos en una foto._

_-Te cuidado, bonita-le pidió su mamá mientras retiraba con cariño las manos de su bebé-Mira esa es mamá cuando era más joven-pasó la hoja-Estos son Albus y Scorpius-indicó Rose señalando a los mencionados-Son mis mejores amigos.-Ginger ponía atención a cada palabra de su madre- Albus es tu tío…Scorpius también un poco.-pasó la hoja-Estos son los abuelos, Ron y Hermione, mamá se derretiría por ti, papá probablemente te daría ranas de chocolate a escondidas y te mimaría más que a mí._

Hermione sintió un escozor incomodo en los ojos, Ron le pasó el brazo por los hombros haciendo se el fuerte. Pues las palabras llegaron como puños

_Rose seguía pasando hojas y mostrando caras nuevas a su hija, le contó de Teddy y Victoire, de Molly cuando por primera en su vida se revolucionó, le mostró a Lucy, a Louis. Después de unas cuantas hojas la pequeña Ginger contaba con 7 tíos._

_Prosiguió con las fotos de los mayores Bill, Audry y todos los demás, hasta que llegó a una foto de Harry y Ginny_

_-Ellos también son tus abuelos, Ginny y Harry, ¡Merlín! Como te consentiría la abuela Ginny._

Ginny se habría caído de no ser por lo rápidos reflejos de su esposo:

-¿Estás bien?

-Me llamó abuela Ginny- murmuró completamente conmovida.

_-Y tío Harry…-Harry prestó atención a su ahijada de nuevo- serías la adoración del abuelo Harry, solo imagina, la primera nieta del jefe del cuartel de aurores._

Harry miró a Ginger y deseó con todo su corazón que las cosas hubieran resultado de otra manera.

_Rose siguió pasando hojas hasta que encontró al primera foto de James._

_-Y ésta-tomó aire – es James…tu papá._

James dejó de respirar, Ginger miraba su foto con curiosidad.

_Rose pasó a la siguiente hoja donde habían otras fotos de James en la siguiente también y la siguiente y la siguiente._

_La mitad del álbum eran fotos de James, James durmiendo, James estudiando, James limpiando su escoba, James sonriendo, para todas estas fotos Rose tenía una historia "papá estaba estudiando para sus TIMOS cuando de pronto…" "papá estaba tan cansado después de ayudar a abuelo durante todo el día que…" "papá amaba su escoba más que a él mismo y la mimaba como si…"_

Ante cada frase James sentía que se hundía y se hundía más y más en el suelo.

_Llegaron por fin a la última página, el álbum finalizaba con una foto de Rose y James, James le daba un suave beso a Rose mientras ella sonreía y tomaba la foto. No pudo pronunciar palabra._

_Ginger puso sus manos sobre la foto_

_-Papá – pronunció con claridad_

James jadeó y se arrodillo para mirar de frente a la niña_._

_Rose abrió la boca sorprendida y balbuceó -¿Qué?-dejando caer el álbum _

_-Papá- repitió la niña mirando la foto_

_-¡Por Merlín Ginger! Tu primera palabra-exclamó emocionada Rose abrazándola y dándole un beso en la cabeza, una sonrisa llenaba toda su cara._

James estaba congelado en su puesto, miraba con el corazón encogido a su pequeña, una sensación de orgullo y tristeza lo llenó por completo.

-¿Es posible amar tanto a una persona sin siquiera conocerla?-preguntó con voz rasposa.

Ron sintió compasión de él: -Si, lo es.

_-tal vez es tiempo de volver ¿no crees?-se cuestionó -Vamos a ver a papá ¿te parece?- Le propuso Rose a su hija mientras la alzaba un poco para besarle una mejilla._

James sintió como se le humedecían los ojos… y es que Rose había pensado en volver, si las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera habría conocido a su mini pelirroja, la habría amado, la habría besado…hubiera hecho tantas cosas.

_Ginger se deshizo del abrazo de su madre y se levantó para seguir caminando por la casa, Rose tomó el álbum y limpió unas lagrimitas rebeldes._

_-espero que la aceptes James-suplicó mirando la última foto- y que sepas perdonarme._

_Con un golpe secó cerro el álbum y lo puso en su lugar para seguir a su hija_.

James no se movió de su posición, se quedó como una estatua mirando a Rose y a Ginger interactuar.

Harry, Ginny , Ron y Hermione no tenían palabras, no podían decir nada que mitigara el dolor de James, toda acción se veía insignificante. Ellos no estaban mejor

De repente el escenario cambió.

La iluminación casi los deja ciegos.

-Un hospital – murmuró Hermione.

_-¡GINGER!-la voz de Rose les llegó, una puerta al final del pasillo se abrió y rápidamente entraron a Ginger acostada en una camilla a urgencias._

-Ginger-repitió James poniéndose de pie y tratando de seguir la camilla pero el recuerdo llegaba hasta ahí.

_-Por favor, es mi hija-suplico Rose con la voz rota._

_-Lo siento-se disculpó una enfermera- tendrá que esperar aquí. Sin más ella también desapareció por la puerta._

_Rose se sentó en una silla de la sala de espera y con los codos apoyados en las rodillas hundió su rostro en las manos, unos segundos después James entendió que estaba rezando._

Todo se volvió opaco y volvieron a aparecer en la misma habitación, Rose se veía agotada y el cielo estaba oscuro.

_Un enfermera se acercó a Rose con cara seria._

_-¿Rose Weasley?_

_Rose asintió_

_-lo siento señorita Weasley , hicimos todo lo que pudimos - _James agarró la mano de su mamá " no, por favor" suplicó _-su hija falleció._

_Los cinco presentes jamás había escuchado un grito más desgarrador, Rose se derrumbó por completo, gritó tan fuerte que daba la impresión de que se quemaba por dentro, entre fuertes sollozos Rose pidió ver a la niña._

_La enfermera la guio hasta la habitación, los cinco le seguían el paso._

_Ginger estaba completamente pálida acostada en una camilla que le quedaba demasiado grande, con delicadeza la enfermera la tomó y la llevo hasta a Rose envuelta en una sábana._

_Rose la abrazó y besó su cara sus manos sus dedos mientras lloraba y lloraba finalmente apoyó su frente en la de su hija, derrotada._

James soltó la mano de su mamá y se acercó a las dos mujeres, en vano intentó tocarlas y es que el debió estar ahí, el debió conocer a su hija y debió estar llorando con Rose por su perdida. Tal vez incluso pudría haberla salvado. Lloraba, porque no podía hacer otra cosa, ya era tarde y eso lo estaba matando.

Todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo y ahora los recuerdos pasaban como un huracán.

_Rose en el cementerio, una noche de invierno, Rose en el hospital, Rose llorando en la habitación de Ginger abrazando su ropa, Rose en una cama completamente desordenada con la mirada vacía._

La ráfaga se detuvo de repente.

_-La semana pasada intenté suicidarme- comentó tranquilamente Rose como si ya nada importara._

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca y empezó a llorar, lo había hecho mucho esos días, pero la idea de su hija quitándose la vida, le hizo lastimar su ya maltrecho corazón. A Ron se le humedecieron los ojos. James lloraba todo lo que no lloró en la vida, se llevó una mano a los ojos y respiró profundo tratando de calmarse.

_-Ni siquiera pude intentarlo, James no me deja_.

James se destapó los ojos y la miró.

_-¿James? ¿Lo volviste a ver?-Preguntó una mujer con traje elegante _

_-No_

-_Y ¿Por qué dices que James no te dejó?_

_Rose posó su mirada en el techo_

_-Es el recuerdo de James, lo único que me mantiene viva-Declaró_

Los cinco fueron expulsados del pensadero. Y James jamás se había sentido más feliz y miserable en la vida.


	13. Chapter 12: Una historia que contar

**Capítulo XII: Una historia que contar **

_Los cinco fueron expulsados del pensadero. Y James jamás se había sentido más feliz y miserable en la vida._

James se quedó allí tirado en el suelo con la tierna cara de Ginger, el dolor de Rose y todo lo que había visto fieramente grabado en su mente ¿cómo pudo tenerlo todo y perderlo sin siquiera saberlo?

Si había alguien arriba observándolo en ese que los muggles denominaban paraíso, era malvado y se burlaba de él. No le importaba que sus papás y sus padrinos lo miraran fijamente, tomó su varita y desapareció.

Su apartamento jamás le había parecido un refugio, entonces se recordó a si mismo que todo lugar era un refugio con Rose en él. Corrió hasta su habitación y su corazón herido se sintió ligeramente mejor al encontrarla despierta.

Ella lo miró cautelosa esperando su reacción los últimos minutos los había dedicado a considerar todas la actitudes que James probablemente tendría con ella después de ver todos sus recuerdos.

Él tomó la menos probable.

Se lanzó a la cama hasta quedar cara a cara con ella y la besó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Descargaron la tristeza el amor el odio, todo, en ese beso.

Rose sentía que James estaba en todas partes, la invadía por completo y no podía estar más feliz, le pasaba las manos por la espalda mientras éste repartía besos aquí y allá, mentiría si dijera que no había extrañado su piel, era la gloria volver a probarla, James bajo hasta acomodarse a la altura de su abdomen le subió la blusa y empezó a repartirle besos en el estómago.

Su hija había esto allí.

-Te amo, Rose

Era reconfortante oírlo

-Te amo James

Las noches nunca son demasiado largas cuando se intenta recuperar 3 años

* * *

-¿Lista?-Preguntó

-Ni un poco.

Cinco días habían pasado ya, desde que Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny habían visto los recuerdos.

James y Rose llevaban días sin separase ni salir del apartamento de James ni un segundo, era como si intentaran recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Después de la primera noche de sexo el ánimo de Rose mejoró considerablemente algo que James consideraba un gran logro, al principio evitaban temas doloroso y se dedicaban a amarse "¿Tan bueno soy?" bromeaba James cuando la veía sonreír después de haberle hecho padecer el más torturante de los placeres, ella enrojecía pero luego lo abrazaba y le decía "no sabes cuánto extrañé esto cando estaba en París" "y yo" le contestaba él. Sin embargo al pasar los días iban introduciendo el tema en pequeñas porciones

_-¿La viste?_

_-Era preciosa_

_-Lo era- ya no había tanta tristeza en su voz era más bien nostalgia, Rose estaba empezando a aprender a recordar a su hija por las alegrías que la hizo vivir_

_-Era igual a ti-dijeron al tiempo_

_Ambos rieron._

Llegaron la casa de los Wealey- Granger, Rose no se sorprendió al ver a Teddy , Freddie, Lily, Albus y Scorpius allí. James en cambio lo hizo.

Todos se quedaron mirándolos. Tardaron de comprender que era porque iban cogidos de la mano. Era ridículo seguir ocultando gestos de afecto tan pequeños como ese en público.

-Hola- saludo dudoso James permitiéndole pasar a Rose primero

Inmediatamente Hermione se levantó y corrió a abrazar a su hija,sin decir nada volvió a su lugar

Fred se puso de pie y le dio la mano a James.

-James, hermano

Para después acercarlo y darle un abrazo. James lo observaba confundido.

-Rose me invitó-dijo Fred poniendo las manos a el aire.

-Culpable. Hola Fred- saludó Rose, el aludido sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Se van a quedar allí?-inquirió molesta Rose mirando a Albus , Scorpius y Lily.

Los 3 se levantaron de un salto y la envolvieron en un abrazo.

-Yo los invité-dijo Rose cuando la soltaron.

-No entiendo porque me sorprendí-repitió James con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su hermano para darle un abrazo, a Lily un beso y a Scorpius la mano.

Sin embargo ambos observaron a Teddy, como esperando que el otro confesará que lo había invitado.

-Yo lo invité-aclaró Harry siguiendo la extraña retahíla-Él supo antes que yo, pero creo que las explicaciones vendrán después, por favor tomen asiento.

Intercambiaron unas cuantas palaras antes que de Rose declarará:

-Hay algo que tengo que aclarar para que entiendan, más específicamente ustedes-señaló a sus primos y a Scorpius- Me fui embarazada.

-¡¿Qué tú, QUÉ?! – exclamó Lily.

Fred y Ted voltearon la mirada hacia James.

Tras aclarar que James no lo sabía en ese entonces y ante la mirada atenta de su familia, Rose empezó a relatar:

-Me enteré de mi embarazo unos días después de que James y yo decidiéramos decirle la verdad a nuestros padres, entré en desesperación, tenía ya dos meses y estaba muy asustada, James apenas y había iniciado su carrera y tenía un brillante futuro por delante un hijo en ese momento no era lo mejor – James lanzó un bufido involuntario, Rose lo ignoró-Un escándalo de esa magnitud no le era conveniente a nadie, podía imaginar la primera plana del profeta "El niño que vivó será abuelo del fruto de la incestuosa relación entre su hijo y su sobrina". Debía irme, por mí… por James –Estiró el brazo para tomar la mano de James- y por nuestro hijo, no podía permitir que nuestro bebe creciera siendo prejuzgado por una sociedad que nunca entendería, lo rechazarían. Así que decidí marcharme y empecé a empacar y tomé todo el dinero que tenía a la mano,pero no podía darle la cara a James , por eso tomé el camino más cobarde y lo dejé cuando no podía decirme nada, sabía, en el momento en que me enteré que estaba petrificado que si no lo hacía ahora, no me iba a ir nunca pues una sola palabra de James me habría convencido de echarlo todo a la mierda.-Todos se encontraban absortos-Me refugié en París muggle porque me aterraba ser encontrada y sabía perfectamente que mis papás no se conformarían con una nota, mi papá movería cielo y tierra para encontrarme, pero también sabía que nadie supondría que empezaría una vida como muggle, sin magia-Una sonrisa triste adornó sus facciones mientras tomaba impulso para seguir su historia- Empecé a trabajar como mesera en un café , fui afortunada, mi jefa al darse cuenta que estaba embarazada y vivía en un hotel barato decidió darme posada a cambio de mi trabajo. El embarazo no fue sencillo me enfermaba muy a menudo mis doctores insinuaban que estaba triste y que no me cuidaba adecuadamente – Aquel comentario hirió a Hermione, pues ella como mamá habría sabido ayudarla- Fue allí, cuando contaba con seis meses donde conocí a Nancy, una enfermera squib que supo al momento de verme que era una bruja "tal vez no tenga magia, pero se reconocerla" me dijo, ella me ayudó mucho ,cuidaba de mí, me revisaba periódicamente, además me donó todo lo que su nieta había dejado cuando nos enteramos que iba a tener una niña.

-¿Era una niña?-preguntó Albus.

-Si, Ginger-contestó Rose con una sonrisa.

-Muy hermosa por cierto-agregó James.

Rose le dedicó una cálida mirada y prosiguió:

-Nancy me regaló una cuna, ropa juguetes, incluso me ofreció una habitación en su casa para no incomodar más a mi generosa jefa. La casa de Nancy era grande contaba con 3 pisos era muy conveniente tener una enfermera a mi lado. Ginger nació prematura, a los 7 meses, era demasiado pequeña, tuve que cargarla en el pecho por unos días, sin embargo creció muy rápido, Nancy me dijo que era por su sangre mágica porque los bebes muggles tardaban al menos 3 meses en obtener un peso normal. Ginger contaba con un mes cuando tía garielle me encontró – Ginny ahogó un grito, lo demás la miraban con sorpresa-No la juzguen, yo le dije explícitamente que no quería ser encontrada y le conté sobre James fue comprensiva y me cedió su apartamento, sin embargo, nunca se enteró de la existencia de mi hija. Nancy me ayudó a mudarme al apartamento de tía Gabrielle y al poco tiempo se mudó a Italia con su hija, de vez en cuando le escribo cartas para saber cómo se encuentra, le debo mucho.

-Le debemos-corrigió Ron

-Le debemos-estuvo de acuerdo James.

Rose los observó por un instante y agradeció la actitud de su padre. Continuó:

-Ginger era una bebe preciosa, era inteligente y un poco traviesa, pero nunca me dio mayor problema, la llevaba a la guardería, trabajaba y todo estaba bien.-Rose se dejó llevar por los recuerdos y su mirada se perdió en algún punto en la pared mientras seguía hablando- Un día, yo estaba cocinando cuando escuché un golpe en la sala…

La historia siguió fluyendo haciendo que la habitación se sintiera cada vez más fría, la angustia de Rose al ver a su ni la tirada en el suelo, la espera en el hospital y finalmente la noticia que oscureció su vida.

-Fue su corazón, los médicos no le encontraron más explicación, al nacer tan pequeña su corazón nació débil, y ni la magia pudo repararlo.

Una cruda empatía hacia el dolor de ella creció en todos los presentes lo único que Rose pudo expresar fue:

-Desde ese momento, es como estar ahogándose y ver a todos respirar a tu alrededor


	14. Chapter 13: Contra la corriente

**Capitulo XIII: contra la corriente **

_Algunos meses después_

-No me hagas reír cuando estoy enojada

Rose intentaba fruncir el ceño y se tapaba la boca con las manos escondiendo las carcajadas, finalmente se rindió y empezó a reír hasta que le dolió el estomago

-¡Te odio!- exclamó dándole una palmada en el brazo a James mientras sus ojos se empezaban a humedecer por no parar su risa, miró el reloj de su muñeca y de repente se puso seria-Por merlín, es terriblemente tarde, Lucy va a matarme.

-sí, porque Lucy da tanto miedo.

-Cállate James

Rose recogió su suéter y por inercia se inclinó hacía James y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Cuando reaccionó se puso completamente roja, James también lo estaba.

Alice los veía con la boca abierta.

Rose murmuró un abochornado "me tengo que ir" y tropezó al menos tres veces mientras salía de la _casa._

James la siguió con la mirada.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Lily

-No tengo idea- reconoció James mirando todavía la puerta con un sonrisa boba y es que a pesar de que toda su familia conocía su historia, ellos se limitaban a cogerse de la mano, nunca, NUNCA, se salían de ese contexto.

-Es bueno verla tan feliz-afirmó Scorpius.

-Lo es-confirmó James

-Esperen, esperen, esperen ¿De qué me perdí?-preguntó mirando acusadoramente a Albus.

-Mi vida, tú ya lo sabías-se excusó cansinamente el aludido.

-Claro que sabía que James y Rose tenían algo, pero esa es la palabra clave "Tenían".

-Volvimos-se limitó a decir James sorprendido de que una persona más supiera su "secreto".

Ahora era Albus quien recibía una palmada.

-¿Y eso por qué fue?-cuestionó

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

-Porque es un poco más complicado de lo que parece.

-Cuéntale-pidió James mientras se levantaba a alcanzar su abrigo-Es Ali ¡Por Merlín! si me disculpan tengo una reunión con Freddy.-desapareció.

-Tú dirás-dijo Alice

-Bueno…lo primero que tienes que saber es que cuando Rose se fue, estaba embarazada.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Lily y Scorpius no pudieron evitar soltarse a reír al ver la cara de la mujer.

* * *

Cuando Lucy decidió que ya no necesitaba más la ayuda de su prima, Rose se había mudado del todo al apartamento de James tras una guerra campal en la madriguera.

Todo comenzó con un artículo del profeta.

Casi toda la familia Weasley se había ido enterando poco a poco de ella de James y de Ginger. Rose sintió que se derretía de amor por la reacción de su hermano, fue el más compresivo de todos, los primos que nunca sospecharon nada balbuceaban o se quedaban pensativos, pero finalmente los apoyaban, amor es amor después de todo. Sin embargo la abuela y el abuelo Weasley no sabían absolutamente nada.

Fue como una bomba nuclear, tan pronto los abuelos tuvieron el profeta en sus manos se inició la guerra campal , el artículos hablaba del romance incestuoso entre los hijos del trio de oro y por algún motivo, contaba al completo la historia de Ginger, un golpe bajo para Rose y James.

La discusión finalizo cuando Rose tomó las manos de su abuela y le dijo: "Abuela, tu más que nadie sabes que es amar y perder un hijo, por favor"

Afortunadamente para ellos, el periodista culpable de aquello fue despedido y demandado. Las ventajas de ser amigos del ministro de magia.

Era muy de noche cuando finalmente James apareció por la puerta.

-Has tardado, amor-reprochó Rose en cuanto lo vio.

-Lo siento, el fanfarrón de Freddie me retuvo ¿Ya cenaste?

-No, estaba esperándote-James se inclinó a darle un beso-Necesitamos hablar.

-¿estoy en problemas?-bromeó James mientras se sentaba frente a ella y le tomaba las manos.

-No exactamente-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el acariciando levemente la mejilla de Rose.

-Veras…antes de la boda de Lily…

-¡¿LA BODA DE QUIÉN?!

Rose cerro los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Creo que olvide mencionarlo

James la miró en blanco:

-¿Lily se va a casar?

-No...Bueno si, está bien, todo depende de mañana-Respondió ella balbuceando un poco.

-Explícate -exigió él con los dientes apretados. Rose lo miró dudosa-Rose…

-Promete que no harás un escándalo.-James la miró ofendido pero después asintió-Mañana Scorpius le propondrá matrimonio a Lily-dijo esperando un grito mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo, James simplemente exclamó un "ya era hora" con una suave sonrisa por lo que Rose decidió proseguir-Pero no nos desviemos del tema, de eso no te quería hablar-hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar impulso- Antes de la boda de Lily, voy a volver a París.

A James se le heló la sangre, no podía ser verdad, se levantó precipitadamente y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del sofá como loco halando su cabello.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué hice mal?

-James…

-Todo está bien, ya todo el mundo sabe ¿No eres feliz?

-James…

-No puedes dejarme, no otra vez, realmente me he esforzado

-James…

-Puedo mejorar, pasar más tiempo contigo, no entiendo, no puedes...

-¡JAMES, CALMATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ Y ESCÚCHAME!

El aludido se quedó estático a unos pasos de ella, mirándola totalmente despeinado, Rose avanzo hasta posar sus manos en sus hombros.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó James como si fuera un estúpido.

- Que quiero que vengas conmigo-dijo despacio Rose articulando cada palabra con exageración.-solo por unos días, necesito traer mis cosas.

Y la sonrisa de James podría competir con la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

* * *

Toda la habitación guardó silencio expectante por la respuesta de Lily.

La pelirroja tenía la boca abierta y miraba a un sudoroso Scorpius como si le acabara de decir que es un extraterrestre, finalmente respondió:

-Ya era hora Scorp, te estabas demorando, POR SUPUESTO QUE SI

Todos aplaudieron cuando Lily se tiró a los brazos de su prometido y el dio un beso digno de película.

Durante más de una hora el único tema de conversación era la próxima boda de la pequeña Potter, las mujeres empezaron los preparativos inmediatamente mientras los hombres lanzaban miradas de advertencia a el rubio. Harry se acercó a su hija para darle un abrazo y amenazar a su futuro yerno, Ginny besó ambas mejillas de Scorpius y abrazó a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos.

La cena familiar siguió s curso, y entre bromas y lágrimas todos celebraron el hecho de estar juntos, Rose y James mantenían cierta distancia, puesto que, aunque su familia ya había aceptado su situación y los apoyaban, preferían tomar las cosas con calma e ir poco a poco.

-Y ¿Quiénes serán los padrinos? - Preguntó Audry

Los mencionados giraron las cabezas.

Lily y Scorpius intercambiaron una mirada.

-No sabemos -respondió Lily- hemos decido que yo elijo el padrino y Scorp la madrina y no sé si elegir a Hugo o a Albus.

Hugo la miró sorprendido.

-¿Estas considerándome a mí?

-Claro que sí idiota.

Hugo la miró enternecido por el sonrojo de su prima.

-Elige a Hugo-dijo Albus haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo-Después de todo, doy por hecho que seré el padrino de este par-declaró señalando con el pulgar a Rose y James.

James se ahogó con su propia saliva, empezó a toser como loco mientras Rose enrojecía.

-¡Hey! Yo merezco ese puesto-se quejó Fred haciendo que todos rieran.

* * *

Un par de semanas después, en París, James miraba con la boca abierta la habitación en la cual Rose desahogó su oscuridad en pinturas, Rose dormía plácidamente en su habitación, había sido un día muy largo empacando todas las cosa de ella. La parte más horrible fue la habitación de Ginger y de tanto llorar Rose había terminado agotada, sin embargo él no podía dormir, y al caminar por la casa fue a parar en esa habitación.

Había toda clase pinturas, Albus con su pose "estoy en mi mundo" mirando por la ventana de la madriguera en un día de invierno , Teddy y Vic sentados en un sofá riendo, Molly haciéndose una trenza mientras leía un libro, Lily sentada en un columpio hablando con Scorpius, Lucy bailando ballet mientras Louis la observa aburrido, Dominique mirándose en un espejo como quien desaprueba el reflejo ,Freddie tapándole los ojos a una enojada Roxanne , sus abuelos platicando tranquilamente en la cocina, su tía Hermione leyendo sentada en el regazo de su tío Ron mientras éste la observa como si fuera lo más interesante que haya visto nunca, pero él, James Potter , era en definitiva el que dominaba la habitación, Rose había pintado muchísimos cuadros de él.

Él leyendo la sección de deportes del profeta, el acostado en el prado de la madriguera, él persiguiendo duendes, él sonriendo, él durmiendo plácidamente en su cama…

Había uno en especial que llamó su atención, allí junto a la ventana un cuadro incompleto, apenas el bosquejo de lo que sería un James vestido de traje, abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a Rose.

Junto a ese cuadro un álbum de fotos descansaba abierto en la imagen que estaba inspirando la obra de arte, pasó hoja por hoja curioseando desde la primera hoja, James entendió que esa habitación tenía todas las fotos del álbum de Rose hechas arte, aquel álbum que un día mostró a su hija.

-¿No es muy tarde para andar curioseando?

James literalmente brincó del susto, sin embargo con una sonrisa le dijo.-Esto es fantástico Rose, realmente impresionante- y siguió pasado hojas hasta que encontró una foto que lo dejó helado.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Rose acercándose.

James le mostró lo que estaba viendo y una mueca de dolor surcó la cara de la pelirroja.

- Ginger

-Si- Rose tenía un nudo en la garganta.

James estaba absorto en la imagen de la pequeña niña que apenas se estaba formando en el vientre de su madre.

-¿sabes? nunca fui capaz de pintarla, solo ver sus fotos me hacían llorar, sin embargo pintarte a ti era gratificante, eras y eres mi luz, fuiste lo único que logró mantenerme cuerda en esos días, por eso te pinté tanto.

James simplemente se lanzó sobre ella para comérsela a besos. ¡Diablos! como amaba a esa mujer.

Al día siguiente James miraba con dolor la tumba de su hija y no podía evitar sentirse completamente destrozado, le pidió perdón a su niña por no haber estado con ella y le prometió que siempre la recordaría y llevaría con él. Rose permanecía en silencio

El epitafio rezaba "la prueba de un amor contra la corriente".

-¿Un amor contra la corriente y eterno?-preguntó James

-Un amor contra la corriente y eterno-confirmó Rose

**FIN**

* * *

**Un placer haber escrito para ustedes.**


End file.
